


One Year On...

by Speedbird96



Category: Walk on Water (Manhwa)
Genre: Boys In Love, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Male Friendship, Past Rape/Non-con, References to Depression, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedbird96/pseuds/Speedbird96
Summary: What happened after Ed and Glenn rekindled their relationship? One year has passed and things are going well for the pair, Ed continues his day-to-day career as a security guard and rebuilding his life, whilst Glenn writing career is beginning to take shape post-pornography. The path to love is never exactly straight-forward; but for Ed and Glenn, they are in this for the long-haul…
Relationships: Ed Talbot/Glenn McQueen, Glenn McQueen | Creed Shreiber / Ed Talbot | Park Yeowoon
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

The sound of rain and hail pelt against the double-glazed windows of McQueen’s bedroom, and beyond the horizon the sun tries to break free through the early morning grey clouds as a rainbow slowly reveals itself.

For Glenn, the sleep is disturbed and usually it would bother him as he usually wakes up to his alarm blaring off at god knows what time, but these days it’s so not much of an issue, as Ed sleeps blissfully by his right side unaware of the torrential downpour tapping against the windows.

“Ed, are you awake?”

A small nudge leaves little response; Ed has been a heavy sleeper these days as work continues to be full on, of course this is what Glenn expects, security is a gruelling job at the best of times but these days Ed has been pulling in night shifts and most of the time he either goes back to his rented apartment he still shares with Ryan and Cecile; or every other night goes back to McQueen’s.

Glenn does instinctively try to get back to sleep and spoons Ed; the warmth from his smooth bare back brings a smile to his face. He still cannot believe how lucky he is to be going out with Ed, and even more surprising it’s almost been a year… This has been the longest time that both himself and Ed have been in a committed relationship, and he has no regrets.

Despite his best efforts, Glenn is unable to drift back off to sleep and gets out of bed as he walks towards his bedroom window which stares right into the heart of Downtown Manhattan. The hustle and bustle of rush hour traffic as people continue on with their day-to-day lives always reminds Glenn of how he first moved to New York at the age of 18; the feeling of being amongst other New Yorker’s never gets old.

“Good morning!”

The sound of shuffling and yawning gives little doubt that Ed has woken up, and he’s all too happy to hug Glenn across the chest, slowly waking himself up and wanting the warmth and comfort from Glenn’s toned back.

“How long have you been awake for?”

“Not long, didn’t want to disturb you.” Glenn reciprocates the touches and question poised. “I didn’t want to wake you up, you looked peaceful.”

Ed can’t help but smile and laugh as he gives Glenn his morning kiss; it feels warm and yet feels so right. Even after all they have been through, Glenn still gets butterflies and Ed feels like he is in dream.

“It’s going to be our year, Creed.” Ed instinctively says, “I finally feel like I have a future to look forward to, and I want you to be part of it.” 

Glenn goes wide-eyed. Over a year ago he would never have thought of settling down, but that is no longer the case. Ever since first meeting Ed, there was a curiosity about him that made him yearn for more… The innocence, grace and youthful looks made him captivating, and he treasures it every single day. 

“You have no idea how much I love you, Yeowoon!” Glenn whispers, “You make me the happiest and luckiest man alive.”

Ed reaches out to Glenn for another kiss, whatever day he has he knows Glenn will always be by his side… He is still all too aware of difficulties being in a relationship with a former gay porn producer entails but it doesn’t faze him anymore; Glenn has been the embodiment of loyal and kind-hearted since restarting their relationship, they still have their ups-and-downs like any other normal relationship, but Ed doesn’t want it any other way.

Everyone knows by now, from Ed to Glenn’s closest friends know they have eyes for each other. The majority, well actually everyone had doubts about the longevity and some still do, but they have proved countless times the doubters wrong in more ways than one.

Glenn finally releases himself from Ed’s lips and holds his hands. “Let’s stick to that promise Yeowoon.” Ed listens with intent and stares into those hazel eyes. “Let’s make it our year!”

With that, the rain and hail dissipates as the sun breaks through the dark grey clouds. Ed and Glenn can’t help but feel this is a good omen for them. For them, it does feel like walking on water…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, welcome to my first fan-fic.
> 
> After reading the webcomic, Walk on Water by Jaxx and Jang Mokdan (please support the authors by visiting TappyToon to purchase the chapters); I fell in love with Ed and Glenn, both complex and interesting characters with beautiful story-telling.
> 
> Since the webcomic has since ended, I always thought... What would their relationship be like one year since they got back together? This fic will follow Ed and Glenn's one year into the future and how their relationship defines them, and featuring their closest friends.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fic, pre-warning that I may not be able to update as regularly due to ongoing commitments but please feel free to add a Kudos or comment.
> 
> One thing I can say, it's going to be turbulent!


	2. Get Busy Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking promising for Ed and Glenn; Ed is looking forward to celebrating one year since being debt-free and restarting his relationship as his one year anniversary with Glenn approaches.  
> Following on from the success of his short LGBT indie film, Glenn gets an interesting proposal for a new upcoming project.

_“This is a Queens bound E train to Jamaica Center-Parsons/Archer. The next stop is Times Square-42 nd Street / Port Authority Bus Terminal.”_

It’s 8am and the New York Subway is operating business as normal with crowds of either commuters or tourists; there really isn’t any need for a car in New York, the Subway despite its convoluted network is easy to get around for the native New Yorker. For Ed, this is just a regular commute to work and on this occasion, his team alongside his best friend, Derek Harden providing security for the theatre production of Dear Evan Hansen at the Music Box Theatre.

The train slowly arrives at Times Square and the doors ping open as Ed navigates the vast array of stairs and corridors to the hustle and bustle of New York’s Times Square. He strolls through the bustling streets with earphones in place as he listens to Jessie Ware’s newest album, What’s Your Pleasure? She maybe a household name in the UK, but for Ed he likes the obscurity of her music in his native home, and there’s something about her new album that resonates with him.

The peace is short-lived, his phone vibrating in his pocket wanting attention. It was Glenn, presumably checking to see if Ed is safe.

“Hi Creed.”

“Hey, is everything okay?” Glenn’s voice doesn’t sound concerned without the slightest bit of worry, “Are you nearly at work? Good luck today even if I’m slightly jealous.”

Ed chuckles to himself, when he told Glenn his security team got allocated for Dear Evan Hansen a week ago, there was a slight ‘mouth wide open’ moment and a “you are joking?!” in Glenn’s response. “If I had my way, I would have let you tag along.”

“Don’t worry, if anything I’m glad you are getting these big security gigs.”

“Yeah, I’m glad too.” Ed sighs, “Anyway I’ve arrived so will speak to you later.”

“You are going out with friends tonight, right?” Glenn questions, “Want me to pick you up when you finish?”

Ed doesn’t even hesitate at that question, “Yes, that would be great! Will let you know what time I will finish.”

“No worries, have fun and see you tonight.” Glenn answers as he hangs up. It is always nice to catch up with Glenn, every so often Ed tends to stay over at McQueen’s, but lately has been in his own apartment helping Ryan look after Cecile. Soon enough, Ed arrives at the theatre and shows his pass to reception, he is pointed in the direction of the lockers where some of his team including Derek are getting ready for a long shift.

“Hey Ed, how you doing?” Derek joyfully shouts as he gestures towards Ed to come next to him.

“Hey man, I’m doing good! How are things, haven’t seen you in a week.”

Derek grins with that cheeky smile, “I’m doing good, doing the usual, going out for drinks, getting rejected by different women. Story of my life!”

Ed laughs, Derek hasn’t changed a bit. It has taken a while to repair his friendship after the news came out about Glenn and Ed’s involvement with porn, but these days their friendship is stronger than ever. Of course, Derek still doesn’t fully trust McQueen and have often clashed, much to Ed’s frustration but deep down he is trying to be supportive for his best friend.

“You still up for tonight?” Ed questions.

Derek snorts, “Absolutely! Ash still wants to tag along; he wants a catch-up and to clear the air.”

After being poached by Ash, Derek’s cousin to join his security firm from MIP, Ed’s friendship with Ash hasn’t fully recovered; he knows that Ash respects him and very recently, Ed has been pulling countless shifts which has certainly helped to improve his reputation, but Ash is still wary to even remotely discuss Ed’s previous involvement with porn. It was a subject that was mentioned once and never again.

“I look forward to it.”

“I bet that is not the only thing you are looking forward to, isn’t that right Ed?!” A group of three tall yet scrawny men in their suits appear arriving 5 minutes prior to start of shift. Ed instantly recognises them; Lewis and Dylan, two of the newest recruits who were followed by Cameron, the ring leader of their group, who has had it in for Ed ever since he joined Ash’s firm 6 months ago.

“I just bet you are looking forward to getting down and dirty with a couple of burly men; apparently, that’s how you like it.” Cameron sneers with a wicked grin on his face.

Ed pays them no heed whilst Derek glares with anger written across his face. “Shut the fuck up why don’t you!"

“Calm down man, Ed knows we’re only joking.”

"Then wipe that stupid smug smile off your face,” Derek rages as Ed gulps in his locker. “Or I will do it for you!”

“Tsk!!! Bunch of fags!” Cameron and his lackeys saunter off much to Ed’s relief.

“You don’t have to continue taking crap from them you know!” Derek states, still brimming with anger but concern for his friend. He knows that Cameron has been trouble ever since he first started, a silver spoon child with jobs handed to him on a plate. A stark contrast to Derek and Ed who have had to work hard to get to where they are now.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about me.” Ed calmly looks at Derek, slightly unfazed. “Anyway, let’s get this show on the road.”

“Right back at you man!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things are a lot different ever since Glenn sold off his porn production company; he still retains McQueen Entertainment which is now purely the producer of LGBT indie films for the streaming channel, ‘Here’. His project, “In the Twilight” has received numerous awards and one of the best rated films on the channel, leading viewership to skyrocket.

The film was a love story between two men who overcome prejudice whilst dealing with their own sexuality; the production having won awards for best screenplay and storyline at the LGBT Independent Film Awards, with Cleed McQueen earning high commendation for his writing. To think, people are now taking interest in his old scripts!

At the moment, Glenn is still overseeing the commercial aspects of his production company and regularly receives emails and calls regarding future projects. Glenn is mindful not to overwork himself but ideas for his next big project have come to naught.

_“Knock Knock”_

Interesting, Glenn wasn’t expecting any visitors but need not panic as soon as he answers the door, Ryan and Cecile were standing right on the porch.

“GLENN!!!” Screams Cecile as she jumps to hug McQueen.

“Cecile, what have I told you about jumping on Glenn?”

“It’s okay, no harm done.” Glenn says without any concern, ‘Why don’t you come in?”

Ryan agrees as he enters McQueen’s mansion with Cecile in tow clutching at her Nintendo Switch having been playing Animal Crossing: New Horizons for how many hours.

It is interesting to think how much Glenn’s relationship with Ryan has changed over the years, from being the star-studded porn-duo to Glenn treating Ryan like dirt. He isn’t proud with what he has done to Ryan and no amount of apologies is going to change that. Even after Glenn apologised for his misdemeanours, there was still of lot of trust he had to earn back… The wounds are slowly healing.

“Coffee?”

“Oh, yes please.” Ryan answers, “Cream, no sugar.”

“No problem, Cecile what would you like?”

Cecile was transfixed on her island; she has been buzzing since she found Raymond the Cat. Even so, she asks, “Do you have a Capri Sun?”

“Yes, we have apple or orange.”

“Apple please!” Cecile smiles as Ryan wanders to the fridge to get her drink.

“What brings you here?” Glenn asks.

“Just passing through the area, the Food Truck is going well and trying new recipes.”

“Glad things are going well, here’s your coffee.” There is no tension in Glenn’s words wanting to make Ryan comfortable, all for the sake of Cecile who is minding her own business. “She’s really addicted to Animal Crossing, isn’t she?”

“You could say that! You should see Ed whenever he gets home and plays Breath of the Wild.” Glenn chuckles at Ryan’s response, ever since he bought him a Switch for his birthday, his go to game has been Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild.

“Seems Ed and Cecile do share a lot in common, eh?”

Ryan sits down and holds his cup of coffee whilst Glenn works from the countertop working on ideas for a new screenplay. He doesn’t mean to be rude, he’s got a lot to focus on despite not having a deadline.

“So, you and Ed?” Ryan suddenly asks making small talk, “Been a year now has it?”

“Yeah, our first-year anniversary is this weekend.” Glenn answers, “Booked a reservation at The Rainbow Room.”

“Fancy! Bet you haven’t told him?”

“Nope, I’m keeping it a surprise.”

Ryan soon frowns, knowing not to hurt Glenn’s feelings but there is an uncomfortable twist in his stomach that he can’t help but prod further.

“I’m genuinely happy for you, more so for Ed.” For a split second, Ryan pauses, “I would be lying if I said I wasn’t worried. Don’t misunderstand, I just don’t want to see Ed get hurt again, he’s come a long way.”

“No offence taken, I understand your concern and don’t plan on hurting Ed. He deserves to be happy. I may not be able to change the past but I can learn for the future. I am sorry for hurting you.”

Ryan smiles at this, he knows Glenn is flawed but he is too… Since having Cecile, he’s made numerous changes to turn his life around. “I want to be reborn.” He instinctively remembers what he said to Ed after finding out Cecile was being bullied at school. Now, Ryan is clean from drugs, he has quit porn to focus on his food truck and wants to settle down.

He then turns to Glenn; maybe people can change… Yes, Glenn still has an ego but he has never given a second thought to going back into porn, he is focused on his writing career and he knows that he cares for Ed, they have been together for a year so that counts for something.

“It’s all in the past, Creed.” Ryan later says, ‘Let’s cherish what we have now.”

Soon, the silence is interrupted by a phone call from Glenn’s phone. It’s not a number he recognises. “Sorry, I need to take this, will be back.”

Glenn goes into his study and the call is formal. “Hello, is this Mr. McQueen?”

“Yes, speaking.”

“Thank you, my name is Piers Wenger, I am a controller for the BBC drama department. Do you have time for a quick chat?”

Glenn is taken aback, he has had numerous conversations with television executives, but to be contacted by someone from the BBC comes as a massive surprise.

“Yeah, I’m free now, how can I help?”

Piers remains ever professional, “Very good, I hear congratulations are in order following your success with ‘In the Twilight’, it was a captivating watch.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m going to keep this brief so keep an eye on your emails, but I have a proposal for you.” Piers pauses before continuing, “You don’t have to give an answer right away but would consider writing a TV drama series based on your life.”

Glenn is stunned, but before he can say anything, Piers finishes, “You will have full creative control, we will liaise with other production companies but the decision is in your hands. I look forwards to hearing back, take care and speak soon.”

With that, the phone hangs up and his world around him falls silent…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I spent all night writing this chapter as had a lot thought how to start things off and what better than starting with both Ed and Glenn continuing with their day-to-day lives in their field of work. Ed is still a security guard and Glenn is now a screenwriter.
> 
> Some personal thoughts, I can definitely head canon Cecile playing Animal Crossing and Ed spending time on Legend of Zelda and listening to post-disco genre of music and at the moment, I cannot stop listening to Jessie Ware's newest album, 'What's Your Pleasure?' which feels appropriate for Glenn and Ed's relationship. 
> 
> As a native from the UK (hence the UK spelling), I have spent much of time watching dramas on the BBC and they are often a by-word for quality television. Yes, these days the BBC's reputation in regards to impartiality is not great and it's previous controversy which is incredibly frustrating; despite this, year-on-year have produced fantastic drama and have been willing to support drama production with 'I Will Destroy You' and 'Killing Eve' being some of their most recent hits.
> 
> Finally, I will incorporate Derek, Ash, Ryan and Cecile as they are good supporting characters; however I am not ruling out additional characters appearing in the future... Watch this space!
> 
> For now, hope you enjoyed this chapter... It was a spur of the moment, but please feel free to comment and a kudos. Until next time!


	3. Work in Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn shares the news with Ryan that a major broadcaster is interested in developing a TV drama series based on his life, but worries how Ed will react to the news.  
> Ed becomes uncomfortable with the amount of attention he keeps receiving whilst having drinks with Ash and Derek. 

“Creed? Is everything okay???”

Glenn is still awestruck following his phone call; he doesn’t even realise that Ryan is calling from behind the closed door of his study. 

In the past, he has had small television channels and streaming services taking interest in his work, but for a broadcaster like the BBC to be contacting him about making a television series is a big deal. Glenn’s knowledge of film is second to none, but his knowledge of the broadcaster’s TV dramas from Line of Duty and Sherlock, to more recent productions such as Killing Eve and I Will Destroy You have received critical acclaim.

More so, the proposal does hit quite close to home as it’s based on his life. Of course, there has to be changes as he does not want to explicitly mention himself and indeed Ed as it would drive further scrutiny and erosion of privacy having just recovered from his very public scandal over a year ago.

“Creed???”

This time, Glenn does listen, “I’m coming, hold on.”

For the first time, Ryan can see the look in sheer surprise on Glenn’s face as he walks towards the kitchen sink to get a glass of water.

“Are you okay?” Ryan asks, “How did your call go?”

“Hmm, yeah I think…” as Glenn recomposes after gulping a pint of water, “Just taken by surprise., that’s all.”

Ryan crosses his arms with a wry grin on his face. “I can tell, c’mon spill!”

Glenn caves in, “Fine! So apparently, a major broadcaster is interested in adapting a TV series based on my life.”

Ryan raises an eyebrow at this but Glenn elaborates further before he can say anything.

“Don’t worry, I have no intention in dragging me, you or Ed’s past into this; some things are meant to be private and don’t want to jeopardise your future.”

The atmosphere is somewhat palpable as Ryan looks almost confused.

“Okay… So, let me get this straight. A TV broadcaster wants to produce a series based on a true story about your life?”

“Essentially, yes.”

That pretty much answers Ryan’s question, but he still has a lot of questions but so too will Ed once Glenn has the opportunity to tell him.

“Right, who is the broadcaster?”

“The BBC.” Glenn calmly answers.

Ryan looks even more puzzled, “I thought they were a news channel?”

“Well, they are the biggest public broadcaster in the world.” Glenn interjects, “If you go to the UK, you will see how big a presence they have, from TV channels to radio. When I was in London, literally everywhere you go has the BBC on television.”

“Okay then…” Ryan regains his composure as he continues to probe Glenn, “So what about over here? Have they given you any guarantees and what sort of programmes have they done?”

Glenn can’t help but groan, then again the BBC isn’t a household name in the US compared to the UK.

“Discussions are in the early stages and just awaiting the email from the director of drama to confirm this, but was given reassurances that I will have full creative control.” Glenn then continues, “Essentially, the BBC have produced dramas like Doctor Who, Sherlock and Killing Eve to name a few.”

“Right, got you.” Ryan finally breathes, “This is quite a big deal! How are you going to tell Ed?”

Glenn hesitates at the thought; since getting back together he and Ed have both promised to share everything together, and also ensured that if a subject is too uncomfortable to approach, they won’t probe further until they are comfortable in sharing. It has worked for the most part, there are still some sore subjects which they do ignore but that’s for a different discussion.

“I haven’t thought that far yet; he will have doubts that’s for sure.”

“I’m sure he will understand; you’ve come this far and Ed has an open-mind. Sometimes, I think you don’t give him enough credit.”

A small snigger comes out of Glenn’s mouth at that thought, “Will tell him tomorrow, want him to have a good time tonight with his friends. Do you want to stay for dinner?”

Cecile ears pop at Glenn’s invite and gives the puppy dog eyes to her dad.

“Please can we stay, dad?”

Ryan smiles as he goes to give Cecile a piggy-back ride. “It’s a lovely offer, but going to pass on this occasion.”

“Awwww!!!” Cecile nudges her chin on Ryan’s head. 

“Sorry Cecile, but someone’s got homework. Maybe next time, okay?”

With that, Cecile climbs down from Ryan’s shoulders and collects her stuff as they both wave goodbye to Glenn as they head towards the front door. “I will message you later.” Ryan interjects before heading back home.

“See you later.” As Glenn waves them off, with the door firmly shut, he goes back into the study to collect his laptop and glasses as he combs through his emails for any updates. Nothing yet, but his mind wonders… This might be his toughest and most ambitious project yet and he doesn’t know how to tell Ed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well done everyone, good work today.” Ed commends the team after working today’s shift, it has been gruelling trying to make sure there was no ruckus from the customers during the Broadway production, but overall it went smoothly; no drunks or violence, and the cast and crew are safe.

The majority of the team don’t hesitate to say their thanks and acknowledges Ed. He has always been polite when finishing work, it helps to boost morale, unfortunately not everyone sees it that way.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” Cameron snorts as he walks out of the theatre, “Like we need your thanks! What did you do anyway?”

A few of Ed’s colleagues including Derek glare at Cameron, clearly unimpressed with his poor attitude.

“Knock it off, Cameron!” Jac interjects, one of the few female security guards that recently joined. “Show a bit of respect, why don’t you?”

“Right, like I’d take advice from you.”

Derek tries to calm the situation but it’s too late…

“Listen to me, I wouldn’t get into a fight if I were you as I could easily castrate you with my bare hands. Got it? You are just a foetus wearing a cheap suit”

“Tsk, whatever.” There was a slight quiver as Cameron and his cronies storm off into the busy crowds.

“Wow, I wouldn’t want to cross you!” Derek quietly sighs as Ed is taken back by the defence.

“I’ve worked with a lot of men to know how to take them down a peg or two.” Jac interjects, “I don’t tolerate bullshit and especially from snot-nosed silver spoon boys.”

Both Ed and Derek can’t help but gawp at each other. “Don’t know what to say, but thank you.” Ed comments as Jac raises her eyebrows.

“No need to thank me, we’ve had to work hard to get where we are, and besides I quite like you.” Ed gulps at Jac’s comment but before he can say anything else, she continues, “Don’t worry, I know that you are in a relationship with McQueen, but frankly I don’t care about what happens in your life as it’s private.”

“Again, thank you. I appreciate it.” Ed smiles as Jac walks out of the theatre heading home. Derek follows beside Ed and puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Shall we get out of here? Bet Ash will be waiting for us.” 

“Let’s get going, better not keep the boss waiting.” For Ed, he’s glad to be going back out with his friends, it has been a while but it’s long overdue. The streets of New York are still heaving even at 8pm. Both Derek and Ed stroll to the usual bar they hang out at, which isn’t too far from McQueen’s place in Lower Manhattan. 

They arrive and it’s busy as usual but are able to make out Ash as he’s managed to get a booth by the corner having already had a drink.

“Hey man, long-time no see!” Derek shouts as he gives Ash a man-hug, “Sorry we are a bit late, got held up a bit.”

“It’s alright, haven’t been waiting long, please take a seat, first round is on me.”

Ed interrupts at that moment, “No, let me get drinks. Another pint for you Ash? And want your usual Derek?”

“Yeah, that would be great.” Derek answers with Ash just nodding in return.

_‘Great, well that wasn’t awkward!’_ Ed sighs to himself as he heads for the bar waiting to get drinks. As he waits, he feels eyes are on him which is making him slightly uncomfortable. Of course, there are still going to be people who recognise him from his porn, but it’s been well over a year now. Soon enough, he feels the atmosphere change…

“Well, if it isn’t Tommy! You look better looking in person.” The gentleman who looks like they are in their mid-30’s with a strong smell of cheap cologne and looked more like a stockbroker. Ed doesn’t respond and starts to shift, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Ash and Derek.

The gentleman then starts to change boundaries and places his hand on Ed’s left arm. “Shall we go back to my place, I’m sure I can make you feel good.” He whispers as Ed yanks his arm away.

“Thanks, but no thanks.” Ed becomes stern and abrupt, “Besides I’m here with friends and have a boyfriend.”

“So it is true, you are actually going out with Glenn McQueen. Ha! You don’t want to be going out with someone who is sleazy as him, I can make you feel better.”

Ed is slowly starting to lose his temper as he clenches his fists, “And for the second time, I’m not interested so get lost!”

“I don’t think you are in any position to be choosing who you go out with, besides, we know that you like things rough.” The atmosphere is getting more tense and Ed feels like he’s struggling to breathe and unable to move, “So, what do you say to my little proposal.”

“Didn’t you not listen to Ed, he told you to get lost!” The uncomfortableness eased as Ash arrives yanking the gentleman’s hand and clutching it up in the air until he let’s go.

“Tsk, what’s it to you grandpa? Didn’t realise Tommy had a sugar daddy!” The gentleman starts laughing and slowly becomes demonic, but that is very short-lived when Ash doesn’t hesitate to tight lock both his arms around his back. “What?!?! Are you…”

“Listen to me, I’m having drinks with my best friend and the last thing he wants is to be made uncomfortable by the likes of you!” Ash growls, “Now piss off!” He let's go as the gentleman swiftly leaves trying not to cause too much of a scene. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I think so. Thanks, Ash.” Ed is relieved as Ash didn’t hesitate in the encounter. “Sorry, here’s yours and Derek’s drink.”

“Thanks, and don’t worry about it.” Both Ash and Ed walk back to booth as Derek shows a concerned look over to Ed which he brushes off. This is not the first time that Ed has had these encounters, but it never gets easier; he blames it on the fact he did porn despite his last film being done well over a year ago plus his film, ‘Sensation Transference’ is no longer in the public domain. Even so, that is something he has to live with and it’s a price he has to pay.

Wanting to change subject, Derek tries to lift the mood up, “Thanks for the drink man, you are the best!”

Derek’s grin beams and wraps a shoulder around Ed, Ash just can’t help by holds hand to his eyes… Derek can be embarrassing sometimes, so much so he normally says, _‘I don’t know who this gentleman is?!’_

Ed slowly begins to perk up as he settles down with his pint of beer, soon the silence dissipates when begins to make small talk. “So, how have you been Ed? Been sometime since we last got together properly.”

“Yeah, I’ve been good thanks. Glad to be meeting for drinks, felt like ages.” Ed sits calmly as he gulps his beer, “Glad Derek invited you.”

“Wanted a catch-up as there are somethings that I need to say.” Ash places his drink down and looks intently towards Ed who is focused towards him. “The reason why I kept my distance is I still had doubts as didn’t want scandal around the new security company.”

Ash takes a deep breath as Ed nods in acknowledgement, “After seeing you getting into fights, after what happened with porn and so on, I felt like I couldn’t trust you. I was wrong, I shouldn’t have been harsh on you. I stated before that I understand you were truly trying to make a living and it was Derek who convinced me to take you on despite my better judgement.”

Ed looks down towards the tables as Ash concludes, “I’m sorry. I have noticed you have been working tirelessly for the best part of the year and did receive a call from the cast and production that you did brilliantly today.”

“Thank you Ash, I really appreciate the words.” Ed lifts his head and shows a small smile as Ash begins to ask further questions.

“How is your relationship going with McQueen? How long has it been now?”

“Been going for a year from this weekend and it has been great, couldn’t be happier.” Ash shows a small smile at his response, glad that Ed is in a happy relationship although Derek is still sceptical.

“Well, I’m happy for you and send my regards to McQueen and tell him I have no hard feelings towards him, you clearly love him and that’s all that matters… Just don’t do anything stupid again!” Ed blushes at the thought and is relieved that Ash does approve of his relationship, not before chuckling at his warning though.

Hours pass as Ash, Derek and Ed catch-up and reminisce of the past and how things have changed. As the bar is about to close as the clock strikes midnight, Ed messages McQueen to pick him up and responds saying he will be a couple of minutes away.

Before Ed parts company with Ash and Derek, Ash has one more thing to say. “By the way, take this weekend and the following week off, you have a lot of holiday time you still need to claim and we can manage.”

“Hmm, thank you, you don’t have to Ash.”

Ash turns back towards Ed and continues, “Take it as paid holiday leave, it’s the least you deserve, plus it’s your anniversary. Oh, and I won’t take no for an answer!”

As Ash finishes off, a bronze Mercedes-Benz GLA approaches in this distance… It’s McQueen, and as he pulls up, he says one final goodbye to Ash and Derek as they walk off in the distance.

“See you later Ed, enjoy your time off.”

The door opens as Ed climbs into the car then grips Glenn’s free-hand and kisses him.

“Have a good time?” Glenn asks.

“Yeah, good to be back with friends, thanks for picking me up.”

Glenn smiles as he puts the car into drive on the way back to his mansion. Ed stares out looking at the dazzling lights and dark blue sky wondering how McQueen’s day has been. “Busy today?”

“Yeah, busy and a lot to take in. Will tell you all about it tomorrow.”

“Alright, will hold you to that.” Glenn chuckles as they arrive back at his mansion and walk into the front of the house chucking off their shoes and jacket.

“By the way, looks like I’m free all weekend and next week. Got anything planned?”

Glenn reaches as he cups his right hand on Ed’s cheek. “Might have something planned, it’s a little surprise!”

There is a twinkle in Glenn’s eyes as Ed reaches towards Glenn’s lips and melts into another kiss as they straddle towards the bedroom as the lights dim off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think we can all agree that Ash and Derek are the best wingmen for Ed, and want Ryan to be the concerned friend as he knows how Ed felt and knows McQueen too well.
> 
> I have based Jac from one of my favourite television characters, being Jac Naylor from BBC's Holby City and thought we need a strong female character and what better then to incorporate someone who is like Jac... You wouldn't want to cross her and plays by her own rulebook but will stand up to anyone who she deems as a threat.
> 
> I've added a click if you want to watch one of her more recent scenes at her absolute best: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nA0PqyK4oNM
> 
> Once again, hope you enjoy this chapter and see you soon.


	4. Heat of the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ed’s approval, Glenn plans a night to remember as he prepares to celebrate their one year anniversary since getting back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to admit I am a bit of prude so writing this chapter certainly was interesting, apologies for the delay as had to prioritise work at present.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter... Some much deserved fluff!

“Hmmm!!!”

The sun shines bright through the bedroom windows with the chirps of birds and whistling of the wind being heard; Ed slowly wakes up after a goodnight sleep and thankfully not nursing a handover after the previous night. He sees the time as it strikes 10am on a Saturday and notices the empty space next to him in the King size bed… McQueen is awake and is surprised that he hasn’t woken him up.

Gaining his composure, Ed gets rid of the sleep in his eyes and thankfully not nursing a hangover from last night; as Ed becomes more awake, he can’t help but smile when Glenn walks in with a tray of cooked bacon and eggs for breakfast, and a cup of black coffee.

“Good morning Yeowoon.” Glenn greets Ed with a kiss and placing his tray of breakfast on his lap, in his previous relationships he never normally gets treated like this. As he places the coffee somewhere more secure on the bedside table, Glenn climbs back into bed.

“Morning, you should have woken me up! I would have helped with breakfast.” Ed complains albeit cheekily as he sits in a more comfortable position to eat. Glenn feels like he is on cloud-nine, officially being a year since they got back together.

“I didn’t want to disturb you; you deserve to sleep in once in a while.” Glenn’s response comes with a peck on his cheek as Ed as he hands him a small present. “Happy anniversary.”

Placing the breakfast to one side, Ed accepts the gift and unwraps what is a small black velvet box, and as he lifts the lid, it reveals a silver ring engraved inside the rim, _“Left Over Grace’._ After all this time, Glenn remembered what his name meant… He originally grew to resent it but as he got older, it had more meaning to it. As soon as he inspects the ring, Glenn reveals a similar looking ring on his wedding finger.

“What are…” Ed suddenly asks before Glenn interrupts him.

“They are promise rings, a promise to stay with each other for the rest of our lives. Got yours engraved as I like the meaning of your name since you first told me two years ago.”

A lump is suddenly felt inside Ed’s throat; he doesn’t know how to respond. The thought is sincere and heartfelt and this further symbolises that Glenn is committed to staying by Ed’s side. “I don’t know what to say…” Ed starts to quiver as he begins to well up from the sheer emotion flooding through him as he reaches out towards Glenn hand, “Thank you so much, I love it.”

Glenn grasps Ed in his arms as he too begins to be rushed with emotion; Glenn is never one to show his emotions easily but he also feels a small trickle rushing down his face. They hold each for a while until Ed releases as he reaches under the bed, revealing a slightly larger rectangular shaped present. “I couldn’t just let you get all the presents, it’s nothing much but I hope you like it.”

As Glenn unwraps the present, it shows a rounded rectangular silver photo frame which is a size that would fit either on his desk or on the fireplace. Inside is a photo of him and Ed at Brooklyn Bridge on the day they decided to get back together one year ago. Glenn wanted more photos with Ed, wanting to have those memories to cherish, and it was more poignant that Ed chose the photo where they decided to give their relationship a second chance.

“This… This is perfect.” Glenn clutches the photo frame as he reaches towards Ed for another kiss. This is going to be the perfect day…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After finishing breakfast and having taken a shower, Ed feels a lot of more fresher and goes to the ring that Glenn had given him sitting on his side of the bedside table… He gently takes it out from the case and puts it on his left wedding finger and shines it against the sunlight glistening through the bedroom window. 

He heads into the living room where he notices Glenn on his laptop going through emails, he doesn’t mean to pry but it’s their day together and that means no work, however curiosity gets the better of him and rests his hand on Glenn’s shoulder.

“What are you up to?” Ed whispers into Glenn’s ear, “I thought it was our day off?!”

“Ah, you are all dressed.” Glenn takes his glasses off and closes his laptop in response. “Just catching up with emails, finally got interest in one of my scripts.”

Ah yes, Ed remembers that Glenn wanted to share news about interest in a new project. “Who has taken interest?”

“Heard of the BBC?”

“Yes,” Ed answers looking a bit puzzled, “They are a British television company.”

“Got a call from one of their heads of drama and they are willing to commission a TV series.” Glenn takes a deep breath and continues on, “They want to base the story on my life.”

Ed doesn’t show any concern but there are questions that need answering, “There is more to this, isn’t there?”

“Yep, the characters will have different names and want to give me full creative control on the writing and direction of the programme.” Glenn chooses his words carefully, “I haven’t given them a response yet.”

As he finishes, he can’t help but see Ed is slightly concerned, but then turns to relief as he reaches towards his hand. “Are you going to say yes?”

“I wanted to tell you before I gave them answer, I want to involve you in this before I proceed.”

Glenn notices that Ed has small smile on his face, the sort of smile a teenager has when they have achieved something in their life. “Will it have a happy ending?”

“Yes, it will have a happy ending.” Glenn smiles back at his question, it is that smile that makes Ed endearing to him, still having the look of innocence. It is the soft smile that can brighten anyone’s day and it’s one that Ed doesn’t tend to share very often.

“Then I’d say go for it, it’s not every day an opportunity like this comes up!” This gives affirmation that Glenn needs, Ed is giving him full support despite his earlier concern. Glenn emails the head of drama at the BBC confirming that he is interested in producing a TV drama for the corporation. All he needs now is a reply, and as he waits he shuts down his laptop and places it back in his study.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed and Glenn’s anniversary has gone very smoothly thus far; their day has mainly been spent strolling through Central Park; the weather was fair with a cold breeze accompanied by sunshine. The day was followed by trips to Fifth Avenue as they browse the local Barnes & Noble bookstore, a local haunt especially for Glenn who often visits looking for new novels. For Ed, he mainly browses a variety of sections from autobiographies to the film and music section.

The day continues uneventfully, with Glenn and Ed each purchasing a few bits and pieces, mainly Glenn purchasing new clothes for himself and Ed. They spend much of the afternoon at Glenn’s mansion watching Netflix and catching up on any TV shows they normally have on series link or on-demand. The times reaches 5pm as the sun has begun to set, but Ed feels the night is still young.

“I’ve got a surprise for you, Yeowoon.” Glenn says as he rubs Ed’s back whilst sitting on the sofa, “We have to get ready as I’ve booked a dinner reservation at 7pm.”

Ed shuffles forward in response and stares into Glenn’s hazelnut coloured eyes. “Really? Where have you booked a table?”

“It’s a surprise!” Glenn cheekily surprise, “All the more reason for you try on those new trousers and shirt.”

“You are not even going to give me a hint?!”

“Nope.” The smile on Glenn’s face gets bigger by the minute.

“Mean!” Ed playfully replies as he gets from the sofa and heads towards Glenn’s room. “Going to take a shower first, we have plenty of time, right?”

“Yep, plenty of time so don’t worry.”

After a quick shower, Ed walks back into the guest bedroom and picks out a fresh pair of underwear and socks from the bedside table. On the bed waits a new pair of dark blue trouser and long-sleeved shirt, he tries them on; the trousers slim around his thighs and the shirt is fitted hugging his shoulders and torso. From the nightstand, he freshens himself up with a bottle of aftershave and straightens out his hair which still has some length to it which Ed occasionally gets cut.

As he leaves the bedroom, he reaches out for his blazer jacket and black suede shoes and enters the main hallway where Glenn is waiting. Ed’s eyes widen as Glenn is similarly well turned out; wearing a similar navy blue trouser, shirt and a waistcoat over his blazer.

“Are you ready?” Glenn smiles as checks his watch as it gets nearer to their dinner reservation.

With his phone and wallet firmly in his pockets and simply answers with a peck to Glenn’s cheek. “Ready.” They leave the front of the mansion to Glenn’s parked car; traffic is thankfully not too bad as it’s the weekend. As they set, the only hint to where Glenn is taking Ed is they are further entering Midtown Manhattan and soon park up not far from the Rockefeller Plaza in a secure parking lot.

As they stroll from the car, it suddenly dawns on Ed that Glenn has gone all out for their anniversary… They enter 30 Rockefeller Plaza and head up to the 65th floor which is where the Rainbow Room is located, a prestigious cocktail bar and restaurant. Even now, Ed would have never imagined frequenting here, he just didn’t have the money; Glenn would have if only he ever got a reservation and just so happened to get lucky this weekend.

As the elevator climbs, Ed and Glenn hold hands as they near their destination. “Happy anniversary,” as Glenn whispers into Ed’s ear.

“You really shouldn’t have spent all this on me.” Ed responds as Glenn squeezes his hand a bit firmer.

“I know, but I wanted to!” Glenn responds with a small smile, “You deserve everything.” The lifts ping open as they release their hands and arrive at the Rainbow Room, awaiting them is a waitress turned out in a formal black suit.

“Do you have a reservation?”

Glenn doesn’t hesitate to respond, “Yes, table for two under McQueen.”

It doesn’t take long for the waitress to identify the reservation in the reservation system and picks out numerous menus. “Yes, here you are, would you like to follow me.”

Ed is still awestruck by how beautifully appointed the Rainbow Room is, this is well beyond his budget and he never had the luxury of going to fancy bars and restaurants. They soon are guided to a table sitting right next to the window with stunning views overlooking New York and Central Park.

As they settle down into their seats, the waitress tends to them with smile. “Here are your menus, can I get you anything to drink?”

“A bottle of champagne to share please.” Glenn responds as the waitress walks off. He can’t help but stare at the look of shock in Ed’s face, this is too much for him. “It’s okay,” as he clutches his hand. The view of New York at night with the lights glistening, the well-appointed interior with everyone dressed incredibly smart, but the price certainly made him gulp… $65 for a two-course meal, going up to $75 for three-courses!

“This is too much!” Ed crooked with tears slowly welling up, but Glenn is quick to calm him and could see it was a new experience for him, those hazelnut eyes piercing at him with adoration and love. If this is what love meant, Ed wants to do this every day.

“Money is irrelevant, I wanted to treat you to one of the best places in New York.” Glenn warmly smiles and sees the tension in Ed slowly starting to ease. As they take in the atmosphere, the waitress returned with a bottle of Dom Pérignon Vintage 2010 Champagne. As the waitress pours the champagne in both Ed and Glenn’s flute and leaves the champagne in a bucket stand filled with ice beside the table.

“Are you gentleman ready to order?” The waitress asks as Glenn nods towards Ed for him to order for.

“Yeah I think so,” Ed responds, “Can I order the three courses?”

The waitress smiles, “Of course you may, sir.” 

“Can I have the Spring Pea Soup to start, the Roasted Free-Range Chicken for main and the Caramel Pan Perdue for dessert please.”

"That should not be a problem sir, thank you.” The waitress responds, then looking directly at Glenn, “And for you sir?”

“Thank you, can I have the Seared Diver Scallop to start, Long Island Duck Breast for main and Baked Yogurt for dessert.”

The waitress jots down the orders and responds earnestly, “Thank you very much gentleman, will get your orders sorted, hope you enjoy your evening.” As she walks off towards the kitchen, Ed and Glenn stare out of the window and marvel at the views across New York. They have lived in the city for years, but seeing it from high up the Rockefeller Plaza is an experience in itself.

“The views are stunning,” Ed absentmindedly comments, “Easy to forget how vast the city is.” As he continues to stare out of the window, Glenn can’t help but stare at Ed and his heart starts to flutter as the light glistens and sparkles in his face, reminiscent to when Ed and Glenn committed to giving their relationship a second go.

Minutes tick over and the time turns to just after 8pm as their food arrives; the portions may not have been the largest which didn’t bother the couple but was beautifully presented and using the freshest ingredients. 

As they consume their meals and the adjacent champagne, the pair enjoy the live music being played and get comfortable with each other. What is more comforting was that no one was paying attention to them, everyone minding their own business, enjoying the atmosphere. 

It was about 10pm by the time Ed and Glenn had finished their meals and enjoyed a few drinks before calling it a night; fully aware that they both might be a bit tipsy, Glenn decides to leave his car overnight at the secure car park and instead go for a taxi which thankfully one showed up instantaneously.

As the taxi pulls up, both Ed and Glenn straddle themselves into back seats of the cab. “How can I help you fellas?” The friendly taxi driver asks, “Where are we heading tonight?”

Both Ed and Glenn chuckle to themselves before Glenn responds, “78 Morton Street, please?” 

The taxi driver agrees to the request and slowly makes their way through a still bustling Manhattan… It is literally the city that never sleeps!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It doesn’t take long before they arrive back at McQueen’s mansion and walk through the main hall as they kick off their shoes by the rack. Maybe they drank a bit too much alcohol but right now, all they care about is each other’s company. “Thank you for today,” Ed remarks as he kisses Glenn’s lips, “An anniversary to remember!”

“And the night hasn’t even finished yet!” Glenn answers back with a slight grin on his face, “There is something else we must do!”

“Oh yeah? Well, you know I have a thing for you wearing suits…” Ed confidently replies with a wry smile and he makes out with Glenn with intense passion as they make their way into his bedroom. “I want all of you, Creed!”

“You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting this, Yeowoon.” Glenn responds back, “I’m going to take good care of you.” As the make out session continues and the blazer jackets are dumped on the lounge chair by the window, Glenn presses Ed against the mattress of his bed, continuing to kiss passionately whilst slowly undoing the buttons of their shirts and unbuckling their trousers.

“Ugh!!!” Ed gasps as Glenn begins to suck on his nipples, sensitive as ever and even more so after a couple of drinks. The sensation of being caressed overcomes Ed as Glenn continues to explore down to his smooth chest and towards his crotch.

Soon enough, Ed is begging for more and his cock becoming more restricted in his underwear; Glenn is happy to return the favour as his trousers and boxer briefs are removed, revealing toned thighs and legs, and a dick now standing at full attention. Giving Ed his full undivided attention, he grips the base and begins stroking before running his tongue along the full length.

“You are doing so well,” Glenn smiles as Ed goes a bright shade of red, “Still so sensitive.”

As Glenn continues to suck the life out of Ed, he proceeds to take off his own remaining layers and climbs on top, making out passionately and Ed begging not to stop. There is a lot of tongue as both their cocks touch each other desiring more.

“I want more,” as Ed straddles towards Glenn’s erect dick, still as thick as ever and begins to give it his full attention, sucking for dear life.

“Haaa…” Glenn shudders as Ed works him over, he has become more adept at giving blowjobs since they first met, no longer an amateur. He goes deeper as he tries to stifle chokes. “I’m getting close,” Glenn responds as he lets go and letting Glenn roll onto his back.

Trying to get his breath back, a wry smile soon spreads and it was Glenn’s turn to further give Ed the attention he so desires as he gets on his knees. “On your back,” he directs to Ed, “Good! Now spread your legs.”

Ed complies and Glenn pounces on his clean-shaven ass, licking around the entrance and already twitching with excitement. “Don’t stop,” Ed demands and Glenn more than delivers, firstly inserting one finger inside trying to find his pleasure spot, resulting in a loud stifled moan.

“Found it,” Glenn replies, “It’s like your ass is begging for more!” Ed can’t help but moan as Glenn adds a second then later a third finger, fully stretching his insides. Ed cannot contain himself, it’s like he’s on ecstasy the amount of pleasure Glenn is delivering. With his ass now fully stretched, Glenn releases his fingers and holds onto Ed’s back.

“Are you ready?” Ed nods in response as Glenn begins to insert his length, followed by a shudder and gasp as he reaches his prostate.

“Don’t stop,” as Ed begins to cry out in pleasure as Glenn thrusts into him, not trying to be too rough but ensuring he is hitting the sweet spot. As Glenn thrusts, he kisses and bites everywhere on Ed’s body, like he is his own property and starts stroking him. “Haaa… Creed!” Ed can’t help but cry, the pleasure overflowing, he doesn’t want McQueen to stop despite his body’s response.

“Creed…” Ed is gasping and shaking as he gets consumed by his orgasm, the continued stroking being all too much for him and shoots his seed across his chest and almost touching his chin, tears now trickling down his face.

“Yeowoon,” Glenn responds as he pulls out and a few strokes later, spills all over Ed, creating a mess not only him but also on the bedsheets. They are both exhausted and Glenn rests on top of Ed and raises his head to look at him. “That was amazing,” Glenn whispers as he wipes the tear stains from Ed’s face.

“Creed…” Ed responds, trying to stifle a sob from pouring out, “I love you.” He reaches for McQueen’s face and kisses him on the lips, it’s sweet and gentle as he hugs his arms around his neck. “This is the best anniversary a man could ask for.”

“Let’s make sure we do this every anniversary then!” Glenn chuckles as reaches for a wet towel to dry themselves off. They are both exhausted and despite the mess, can’t be bothered to change the bedding, it will have to be done in the morning; instead they both get inside the duvets with Ed pressing his back against Glenn’s bare chest. Glenn cuddles him and kisses his shoulders, becoming comfortable with each other as they settle for the night.

Soon, they both drift off to sleep, Glenn cuddling Ed whilst he rests in his arms… This will be a night to remember!


	5. Looking After No. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of romance, Glenn shows his caring side when Ed falls ill with the flu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter this, but wanted to see Glenn's softer side which we saw in Part 2 of Walk on Water webcomic.

It’s Sunday morning and approaching 11am in the morning, normally both Ed and Glenn tend to wake up earlier, but it’s the weekend and both are not working and catching up on much needed sleep, especially after a night of drinking champagne and cocktails.

As the sun starts to the penetrate through the thick curtains, Glenn begins to stir as he slowly wakes up, whilst Ed is still fast asleep. He continues to snuggle up to Ed from behind, spooning him but notices something unusual; his back is very warm and his breathing is somewhat laboured.

“Ed?” Glenn slightly nudges Ed to wake him up, but there is no response before nudging him again, “Yeowoon?” Still no response, so Glenn moves his hand over to Ed’s forehead and also feels very warm. Something doesn’t feel right. Slowly, Ed begins to shift and begins sneezing as if his sinuses are blocked. 

“Ugh…” 

This was the biggest hint to Glenn that Ed is not feeling well, and one more time tries to wake him up, “Yeowoon?”

This time, there is a response. “Ugh, what time is it?” Ed opens his eyes but not long after hits his head back on the soft pillows wanting more sleep. 

“It’s just gone 11, are you okay?”

“Feel like crap,” Ed responds with a hoarse voice, “All stuffed up, my head hurts.”

“Baby,” Glenn grimaces as he further comforts Ed; it is not often that he gets sick but given the changing weather and still in the middle of winter, it is still flu season and it wouldn’t be a surprise that Ed has caught it from somewhere, maybe from work or from the restaurant. 

“I’m not going to be too long alright Yeowoon.” Glenn climbs out of bed and puts a dressing gown on from his wardrobe and heads to the bathroom first to find some cold and flu tablets, thankfully there are some in the window cabinet but cannot seem to find any vapo rub. He later heads to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water, then placing it beside Ed along with the tablets on the bedside table. “Take these, it should help.”

Ed slowly tries to sit up to take two tablets and gulps the water, but as soon as he finishes begins sneezing violently, three in a row before coughing… It seems Ed has got a full blown cold.

As the minutes’ tick by, Ed continues to sleep as Glenn gets changed into a casual long-sleeve T-shirt and a pair of comfortable jeans. He then makes a cup of lemon tea lying around in the kitchen cabinet which should hopefully help with Ed’s sinuses, as well as another glass of water to keep his fluids up.

He heads back into his bedroom and lowers himself down next to the bed and whispers into Ed, “Going to the convenience store, do you need anything?”

“Hnnn, just some vapo rub… And some soup.” This is the first time that Glenn sees Ed this groggy and wants to do everything for him, he can’t help but look at him feeling sorry as tries to get more comfortable.

“I’ll see what I can find, won’t be too long.” Glenn slowly lifts himself back up and kisses Ed’s forehead before leaving the bedroom and heads towards the main hallway, looking for his car keys… It then dawns on him that he left his car parked at the secure facility near the Rockefeller Center; looks like he may be a bit longer than expected.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Following an uneventful cab ride to collect his car, Glenn heads to the adjacent pharmacy to pick-up more medication such as cold and flu tablets as well as vapo rub. Thankfully, the pharmacy was fully stocked and didn’t take long to purchase the items as the time now approaches 12:30pm.

Once back in his car, Glenn messages Ed to see what soup he would like… As he awaits a response, he heads a few streets down to do a small grocery run at a convenience store, stocking up on essential items. As he parks up, Ed replies, “Chicken noodle soup, please x.”  
Glenn smiles at the response, he has an idea… There is a ramen bar that they both frequent and knows the owner quite well, still parked up he rings the restaurant in advance to check if they are open. 

“Hello Shiro, it’s Creed!” Glenn is relieved that the owner is working today, “Are you busy at all?”

“Hello Creed, not that busy today… How can I help?”

“Ed is poorly at the moment with a cold, mainly sinus. Is there a particular ramen you recommend?”

Shiro is slightly puzzled but does offer a recommendation, “Shōyu chicken ramen is always a good recommendation, helps me when I’m a bit rundown.”

“I will be popping over in about an hour, just need to collect some things first.”

“No worries,” Shiro responds, “Will see you later.”

That was an easy conversation, he would pop over to the ramen bar later to collect the noodle soup… Right now, he exits the car and enters the convenience store, collecting items such as toilet paper, deodorant and fresh food. The shop was relatively straight-forward, not busy which he likes and got everything he needs until the pair do a proper grocery shop later in the week.

As Glenn leaves the store and checks his phone as to whether Ed has messaged him; there is one notification of a photo with him lying on the sofa covered in a blanket and loads of tissues. This gets a chuckle from Glenn, “Won’t be too long.” 

With the phone, firmly back in his pocket and taking out his car keys, someone bumps into him; he glances at the well-built gentleman, similar in height to him with black hair and glasses. “Sorry,” he says but as he turns to face the gentleman, his face drops in surprise.

“You…”


	6. Friends & Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn comes face-to-face with a familiar face, and Ed receives support from Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a while to complete, certainly wanted to explore Ed and Derek's dynamic further as remember seeing snippets of the both making fun of each other when they were younger prior to the events of Walk on Water.
> 
> As for the familiar, expect further appearances in the future...

“You…”

The sudden realisation of the person standing right in front of him brought his entire world to a sudden halt, he thought he would never see him again, but coming face-to-face after over a year brought his memories rushing back to him.

“Long-time, no see Glenn! How long has it been?”

“Chang…”

In over a year, Ed cleared his debt thanks to Glenn and ended over 5 years of financial suffering; Chang was pulling the strings even after Ed suffered major injuries following his road traffic accident involving a truck. 

The extortionate medical bills and added to the fact he didn’t have insurance meant he paid the ultimate price, his now dead grandfather agreed to a loan repayment scheme which neither benefitted him or Ed in the future. Ed’s grandfather basically put his grandson’s life in Chang’s hands, and that is something Glenn will never forgive Chang for after Ed had come clean about his financial state after getting back together.

What was even worse was Chang clearly had feelings for Ed; that was too apparent a year ago when Chang was an unwelcome visitor during the new year when Glenn invited Ed to come over for date night whilst his employees during the shutdown of Glenn’s porn studio also visited somewhat unannounced. Ed never fully admitted about what happened between him and Chang whilst working as an escort, only that he slept with him.

Glenn glares, almost scowling at Chang; but he was unflinching, devoid of emotion as if something has broken. “So, you are not going to say hi?” Chang comment.

Glenn didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of a response, but it doesn’t take long for him to glance that he is not the same man as he once was… Certainly, whilst still well-built, his muscle mass is no longer defined and his hair has grown longer, similar to Ed’s.

He swallows, trying to muster a response before Chang comments further, “Don’t mind if we go for a chat?”

“I’d rather bleach my own eyes then spend one minute with you,” Glenn sneers. “Excuse me, but got an errand to run.”

“How is Yeowoon?” Chang is clearly not giving up and slowly becoming insistent, “I need to chat with you.”

Curiosity soon gets the better of Glenn, he was supposed to be getting ramen for Ed and hoping to head home, but it seems Ed might have to wait a bit longer.

* * *

It’s 12:30pm before Ed decides to wake up properly, he would never usually be up this late but being full of flu has taken its toll on him… He is completely covered in sweat, as well as a faint whiff of the previous night’s sex. 

He reaches for his phone and sees notifications from both Glenn and Derek; Glenn asking what soup he wants and Derek is wondering how his anniversary went. Ed quickly shoots them responses as he gets up out of bed to go for a quick shower. _“Hmm,”_ he soothes to himself feeling hot water pouring over him.

A few minutes later after finishing his showers, he gets changed into a baggy t-shirt and shorts and browses his phone; Glenn doesn’t respond back, he’s probably busy with shopping and has been driving, Derek meanwhile does respond. “You’re sick?! Are you alright?”

“Could be better, sweating like crazy, full of snot and blocked up.” Ed replies back, it only takes a couple of seconds before Derek responds.

“Are you at home?”

“No, I’m at McQueen’s.”

“Send me the address, I’m coming to visit.”

_‘Huh,’_ Ed thinks to himself… This is the first time that Derek has decided to visit him whilst at Glenn’s, only ever visiting him at his apartment. He doesn’t give it too much thought, he just wants to get comfortable so moves a blanket to the living room and lounges on the sofa watching rubbish television whilst cradling a box of tissues. 

A sneezing and coughing fit later, he hears the front door intercom going off, he straddles over to the door and sees Derek standing on the porch with hot drinks and a beaming smile. 

“Hey man,” Derek greets as he enters the mansion, “How are you feeling?”

“Still feel like crap, but I’m fine” Ed grunts as he walks back to the sofa and blanket, “You didn’t have to come!”

“Wanted to treat you, not often I get to see my mate on his day off.”

“Thanks.”

As Derek takes his shoes off, he browses around McQueen’s mansion, taking in the airy hallways and living room. What is interesting to note is that McQueen has changed the walls, they no longer feature his most well-known adult films such as ‘Perfection’ which featured Glenn and Ryan. Instead, the walls now feature framed movie posters from classic films such as the 1953 romantic film, ‘Roman Holiday’ and the 1994 classic, ‘Pulp Fiction’. Pretty much, all traces of his porn work are gone.

“Derek, are you going to sit down or what?”

“In a minute!” Derek shouts as he continues to mooch around, still taking in the place, he knew Glenn had money but not to this extent; Ed definitely didn’t mention anything about it. As he walks with the black coffee in his hand, he notices a framed photo of him and Glenn hung up, definitely not a recent photo as Ed’s hair is cut short. 

He begins to wonder how long Ed has known Glenn for, of course he knows they’ve been going out for a year now and was the reason why Ed lost his job at MIP Security but never really questioned just how they met each other. Derek had a policy of _‘don’t tell me about your love life’_ since Ed told him he was going out with Glenn, he has learnt to accept that Ed is gay, but still cannot fathom why he chose Glenn of all people!

“So…” Derek begins to pipe up when he gives Ed his coffee, “Creed has done well for himself, huh…”

Ed nearly chokes on his coffee, taken by surprise at that comment, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just thinking out loud.”

There is a nagging feeling in Ed’s stomach with Derek’s thought process, he clearly wants to ask more questions but fears about getting into an argument.

“I know that look,” Ed questions, “What are you thinking?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Derek! I’ve known you since high school and know something is bothering you, so tell me!”

Twiddling his fingers whilst sitting beside Ed on the sofa, Derek remains silent until he caves in. “How did you meet McQueen?”

“I thought it was obvious after you punched me.”

“No, I mean, how did you actually meet him?”

Ed is speechless, Derek is genuinely curious to know how he and McQueen first got to know each other. After introducing McQueen to him a year ago, all Derek had known was McQueen had sex with him whilst filming porn and was the man at the centre of controversy when his life from actor to porn star was headline news.

They both briefly touched upon the subject after their first meeting and Derek was and remains slightly unconvinced that McQueen had changed; Ed has reassured him countless times that McQueen has changed and is no longer involved in porn, but there is still that stigma attached.

Ed huffs, it’s a touchy subject but Derek is his closest friend and he at least deserves to know. “You may find this hard to believe,” he smiles coyly, “It all started when I overheard a guy at a bar discussing how he earnt big money shooting a solo film. At first, I shrugged it off but curiosity got the better off me and applied to McQueen’s studio and shot the film the next day.”

“So…”

“When I first met Creed, I thought I’d never be able to like him, he was arrogant and full of himself which made me uncomfortable. I thought I’d end filming just after the one shoot but the money was really good after a few more films and was still tied down with debt that continued to swell.”

“You initially didn’t like him?”

“No, I didn’t! We were both polar opposites. I initially thought I was just an employee to him… It all changed when I filmed my first scene with him, something in me changed.”

“So, you mean to tell me that after having sex with him, you started developing feelings towards him?”

Ed nods, “I was never supposed to, complications due to bad weather meant there had to be changes and he opted to stand in. He only did it for his subscribers to his studio and the look he gave showed no interest after it was completed, but it was pleasure I never felt before and became more curious about him.”

“Hkk, too much info!” Derek winces, “So, what happened after?”

“I did eventually film with the original person, Lancer a few weeks later; but I could tell that Creed was becoming uncomfortable with how I was being treated. After that, I bumped into him whilst you, me and Ash were having drinks and noticed him alone as if he was waiting to meet someone but they never turned up, plus you guys were talking about gay sex so I left and wanted to apologise to him, but also wanting to know more and slept with him that night.”

Ed composes himself, he doesn’t stare into Derek but knows he is listening, “I lied to him saying I didn’t have feelings for him after our one-night stand, but I was just hurting him but also myself and could not take my eyes off him. I confessed to him in the end over two years ago and he reciprocated.”

“Let me get this straight,” Derek ponders as he messages his forehead, “You actually had a relationship with him all that time ago?”

“Yes, but it was complicated at the time, I filmed my last scene after the confession with him, and Creed admitted he would continue to film porn after our confession, I said I would be hurt but the wounds would heal. At the time, Chang demanded I pay back the debt much quicker which meant I had no choice but to work for him but later quit.”

Derek looks more and more confused as Ed continues his monologue whilst trying to hold back tears, he could see its bringing back tough memories.

“I genuinely loved him, he gave me so much compared to my previous relationships, then it all came out and my life came crashing down. I initially blamed him for how I lost everything and how he treated others and called him a pimp, he looked angry and I quickly regretted my words, but the look he gave me was one of disgust and knew in that moment we were over.”

“Ed…”

“I floated around different jobs, working in warehouses during Christmas and New Year, I felt my future was bleak and wanted to die, but I still kept thinking about him. Lancer kept on visiting me, he had quit porn and went onto selling merchandise and became an escort. I desperately needed money and became an escort too, which was the biggest mistake of my life.”

“You should have told me; I could have helped.”

“What was I supposed to do, Derek? I burnt my bridges with you and my pride could not take it asking for help.”

“But we were still friends, yes I was angry that you didn’t tell me this was going on, but how did you expect me to react?”

“It doesn’t matter, all I could think about was paying off my debt which kept on getting bigger.”

“But…”

“I know it’s a lot to take in, there’s a reason why I’m sharing it now.” Ed breathes shallow and starts to shake, “At the time I was being an escort, I bumped into Chang and called his bluff, he did eventually pay for me and wanted to work with him again which I refused.”

Derek suddenly feels sick in his stomach, “You hooked up with Chang??” Ed only nods in response.

“After I left, Chang demanded to drop me off back at my apartment which was where I met Creed for the first time since our argument. He walked up to his car and smashed his headlights as he pulled me out of the car; he apologised to me after what he done but I initially didn’t accept it as I was still full of emotion.”

“What happened after?” Derek question was quiet, trying to hold back his own emotions.

“We met again, Creed had got into a fight with Chang, they both hate each other. Me and Creed had drinks and we both apologised after hurting each other and he wanted to start over, which I said no as it was too soon. We parted company and decided to see Creed again, but Chang came unannounced as he still wanted business with him. It was then that Creed decided he wanted to quit porn and Chang was willing to buy the rights to my porn video, and Creed would do anything he can to stop the distribution of my tape to shops and other outlets.”

“Okay, I’m slowly starting to get it.”

“He transferred all of the money earnt from my tape which allowed me to pay off my debt and donated the remainder to charity. I saw Chang afterwards and he confessed to me but it was too late for him, maybe if he stopped pretending to hate me and actually showed his feelings maybe things would have turned out differently.”

“How much did he transfer?”

“$500,000.”

“What?!?!”

“He paid off all my debt, just like that. I was no longer dependent on Chang anymore. I was so grateful; he was worried about our relationship going into the future that he sold his porn company through a management buyout. After I got my job back with Ashe and after my first shift, we decided to give our relationship another go, and the rest is history.”

Derek is floored; he can see the tears struggling to be held in Ed’s eyes which he later broke down. In response, Derek rests his arm around his shoulder for support.

“I’m sorry you weren’t brave enough to tell me all this, man. You must think I’m a shitty friend?”

There is a sniffle in response, “No, I brought all of this on myself, you are not to blame, I was a coward and I’m sorry for not coming to you, I had to protect my pride.”

Derek releases himself and gives Ed more tissues, “Promise no more secrets?”

With a smile as the tears dry up, Ed responds, “No more secrets.”

* * *

“This better be quick!” Glenn crosses his arms as Chang hands him over a black coffee in a local Starbucks.

“Still arrogant as ever.” Chang rolls his eyes in response as he cools his own black coffee, “How is Yeowoon?”

“He’s fine, poorly but fine.”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“It’s the flu, nothing more.”

“Well, send my regards to him.”

“Why are you here?”

Chang places the cup down on the table in response and looks directly into Glenn, “I want to clear the air between us.” He states but there is no malice from his tone.

“Clear the air? After all you have done to Yeowoon?? You are a piece of shit, you know that!”

"Takes one to know one.”

“Whatever…”

Chang folds his arms, just nodding at what Glenn had to say. His attention then drifts towards his right hand with a silver band on his ring finger. 

“Nice ring, take it things are going well?”

Glenn huffs in response as he takes a last few swigs of his coffee, “Yep, been going for a year and happily thanks, how’s your life going?”

That question makes Chang squirm which doesn’t go unnoticed by Glenn, “Take it things are not going smoothly.”

“You could say that…”

“And I bet income has dropped since Yeowoon paid of all his debt.”

“Look, I know that you and Yeowoon have every reason to hate me and that is something I have to live with, but I’ve changed. I know you have.”

“Except I didn’t emotionally and financially abuse him, did I? Now I don’t know what happened between you and Yeowoon that night when he injured his hand and I never pressured him to tell me everything about what happened that night but I have my doubts.” 

Within that moment, Glenn finishes his coffee and prepares to leave before exchanging a word of advice to Chang.

“I know you had feelings for Yeowoon and I thank you for buying the rights to his film which hasn’t gone unnoticed, but if you want my opinion, I’ve apologised for my sins, I think you should consider it as well. Here’s the cash for my drink.”

After finishing, he grabs his coat and heads to his car… How he’s going to tell Ed about meeting Chang is going to be another conversation entirely. Right now, he heads off to collect both his and Ed’s ramen.

* * *

Hours pass and both Derek and Ed continue to lounge on the sofa, Ed has been snoozing for a bit trying to clear up his flu whilst Derek browses through the TV. The revelations floored him two-fold and it keeps on bothering him, then he goes back to that photo of him and Ed and its one of the few times he has seen him genuinely happy.

“You’ve got that thinking face one again!” Derek jumps up as Ed suddenly speaks, clearly something is on his mind.

“Are you happy?”

“What sort of question is that?!” Ed remarks as he’s almost tempted to throw a cushion at him.

“I’m serious!” Derek chuckles in response.

“The happiest I’ve ever been, things are going well, a relationship I’m happy to be in and glad to have my friends back. Finally, something worth living for.”

“Ed…” Derek ponders, “You know I’m here for you if you need anything.”

“What’s gotten you all sappy?”

“I’m serious, I may not have been a good friend then but I want to make amends now.”

“Thanks.”

As Ed begins to drift off again, Derek hears the front door go with a loud thud.

“Yeowoon, I’m back!” The sound of Glenn reverberates around the mansion as Derek hears his footsteps. He gets up from the sofa and will message him later before collecting his shoes.

“Oh, Derek…” Glenn bumps, “Wasn’t expecting to see you here!”

“Yeah, I’m just leaving, came to check on Ed since I heard he had the flu.” Derek has the look of concern all-over his face and gives a word of advice to Glenn before leaving, “I know we haven’t seen eye-to-eye and I still don’t trust you, but if you ever hurt Ed I will kill you, understand? I will message him later to say sorry I had to leave without telling him.”

“I, hmm…” There is a look of shock all-over Glenn’s face at that question, “I will never hurt Ed, I give you my word.”

“Will hold you to that! Take care of him.” Derek leaves as Glenn ponders his words, he gets the ramen from his bag and heads into the living room where Ed is sleeping.

“Ed…” Glenn whispers before nudging again, “Yeowoon?”

“Hmm…” Ed begins to stir, “Creed, when did you get back?”

“Just now, how are you feeling? Sorry I’m late.” 

“Still groggy but I’m fine, where did Derek go?”

“He left just now, he didn’t want to wake you up and said he will message you later.”

Ed slowly gets more comfortable on the sofa and his eyes go wide he notices the ramen that Glenn has brought. “You didn’t have to get ramen?”

“I know, but I thought you would like something comforting to help with the flu.”

Glenn settles down beside Ed as they enjoy their ramen and watch movies as the evening closes in. 

“Hmm, this is nice.” Ed comments as he rests his head-on Glenn shoulders. As they continue to watch TV, Glenn notices that Ed has fallen asleep again and decides to carry him into bed to get him more comfortable. 

With Ed now in bed, Glenn ponders to himself; seeing Chang has unnerved him but being warned by Derek not to hurt Ed plays on his mind. He won’t do anything to hurt him again, they’ve come so far since they first met each other and been through a lot together.

It’s not something he worries about for long as he settles for the night himself and spoons Ed for comfort… It’s a nice feeling that he wishes will last forever.


	7. Close Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following on from Glenn’s revelation, Ed heads down memory lane and realises a lot has changed within the past year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly one of my favourite chapters I have written so far, wanting to explore Ed's background further and his past.
> 
> One thing I will mention that whilst drafting this, the chapter has seen the biggest changes as I wanted to explore more characters.

A few days have passed and Ed is slowly recovering from flu, he still feels groggy and feels like a screwdriver is piercing his head constantly, but at least he is able to do activities he normally enjoys. He feels a lot better in himself, Derek has been a lot more supportive and has been visiting more often, whilst Glenn has been incredible looking after him.

It’s Wednesday afternoon and Ed has come back from the gym in Lower Manhattan, he’s a lot better for it and notices Glenn busy on his laptop as he returns back to his mansion, still drafting his screenplay. He kisses his forehead upon greeting him.

“How are you doing?”

“Not bad, bit stumped drafting the scripts at the moment.”

Ed notices that Glenn is furrowing his eyebrows with a concerned look on his face. There is something else bothering him than just drafting scripts.

“Everything else alright?” as Ed puts a hand on his shoulder. Glenn hasn’t told Ed about the fact he recently bumped into Chang on the off chance, but still doesn’t know how to tell him, instead just spacing out. “Creed?”

“Remember the day you got the flu?” Glenn begins, “I may have bumped into Chang whilst at the convenience store a couple of day ago.”

Ed starts to raise his eyebrows at the news, he knew that one day they would bump into Chang after everything they have been through, but why now?

“Yeowoon, are you okay?”

“Huh…” Ed tries to formulate a sentence but doesn’t know how to respond coherently, “Yeah, I think… I don’t know!”

“Yeowoon??” Glenn looks at him with concern, but Ed remains silent. He reaches his hand towards his cheek cupping it softly. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“It’s not that…” Ed breathes trying to regain his composure, “I’m glad you told me, it’s just… I didn’t expect that we would see him again this soon.”

“Neither did I,” Glenn responds, “I didn’t know I bumped into him until I looked back and saw him for the first time since we got back together.”

Ed feels slightly reassured by that, but didn’t have any other questions to add but rather comments, “What happened between me and Chang is all in the past, all I care about is you and me.”

There is a nervous smile when Glenn hears the admission, but there is concern; he trusts Ed especially in regards to Chang, but he can’t help but worry as he still doesn’t know the full story about what happened between him and Chang. 

The conversation about Chang fades as the day continues until Ed and Glenn decide to go to bed early, Glenn has got a meeting with his agent at McQueen Entertainment in regards to plans for his scripts as the BBC awaits confirmation about the new drama. Glenn managed is able to sleep without much issues but as the time reaches 9pm, Ed is struggling to sleep.

Not wanting to wake Glenn up, he quietly heads into the ensuite bathroom and splashes water onto his face. He tries to settle back into bed but to no avail; he glances over towards Glenn and softly kisses his cheek before getting changed into a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a hooded jumper as he leaves the mansion and heads to his car that Glenn helped buy, a second-hand 2011 BMW 325i Coupé and drives off towards Chinatown.

* * *

Even as the time passes 9pm, New York is a hive of activity; suddenly dawning on Ed as to why he hates driving in the city. The only reason why he has a car is purely to get to long-distance security work where it’s impossible to rely on either the Subway or Glenn to drop him off.

As he arrives at Chinatown, he parks his car and heads towards an old haunt, the location of the former laundromat that was once owned by his grandfather, now obliterated by constant redevelopment of the area. He suddenly remembers his childhood, how he was loved by Chang’s grandmother, Lingbao… He still has fond memories of Grandma Lingbao but also remembers the look of hatred that Chang gave him for pretending to be his brother; of course, that was further from the truth in the end.

He also suddenly remembers his grandfather who was less than loving, merely looking after him for convenience only; he didn’t know his mother or father but knows that they both passed away when he was a child. His grandfather passed away 3 years after his accident with a truck which left him hospital bound for months.

After reminiscing, he walks down the main streets of Chinatown which is a bastion of activity, mainly businessmen having gone for meals and drinks, but Ed knows that these businessmen are merely money launderers… Some things haven’t changed!

What has changed is the Chinese restaurant opposite where he is standing… C. I. Jiao’s which looks eerily quiet, normally around the late evening it would be busy but not tonight, he then notices ‘to let’ signs and license notices on the front doors. The restaurant is vacant but looks like it has been closed fairly recently.

He heads around the back of the restaurant and notices the lights are on at the top of the building; a part of him wants to leave and head back to McQueen, but another part of him wants to know more about what is going on. He notices the access door to the restaurant is unlocked and enters without much trouble, as soon as he climbs to the stairs he is yanked by the back collars and pinned to the floor.

“Let go off me!!!” He shouts, not able to deduce who is holding him.

“What are you doing here?! This restaurant is closed, get out before I kill you!”

“Youyu??”

“How do you know my name?”

It isn’t long before Youyu realises he is holding Ed on the floor, shocked he lets him go. “Yeowoon??? What are you doing here?”

“It doesn’t matter, I was only curious about what happened here, sorry to have intruded.” Ed attempts to walk away back to the access door but his stopped as Youyu grips strong on his right arm.

“It’s been so long Yeowoon, please stay?”

“I can’t.”

“Please???”

* * *

Sleeping peacefully, Glenn doesn’t notice that Ed has disappeared… It’s only about 2 hours sleep that he notices that the right side of the bed is empty. He doesn’t think much of it, Ed is probably struggling to sleep at the moment, it wouldn’t be the first time.

He heads towards his wardrobe to get a robe before entering the spare bedroom… It’s empty, but Ed’s stuff is still there in plain sight; from his clothes, overnight bag and various other essentials. It’s not unusual for Ed to still be up around this time, maybe he is in the living room.

As Glenn heads downstairs, its pitch black and no sight of Ed… This is getting more worrying; he notices his trainers are gone and goes into the garage and notices his BMW has also gone. Normally Ed would let him know he would be going somewhere, especially late at night. He goes back into his bedroom for his phone and shoots Ed a message, _“Hey babe, where are you? x”_.

As the minutes’ tick by, there is no response… The worry is starting to grow and Glenn is unable to head back to sleep, so much so that he reluctantly heads into kitchen for a glass of white wine.

_ ‘Yeowoon, where are you?’  _

* * *

Initially, Ed didn’t plan on staying, but the look on Youyu's face shows he’s about to burst into tears and reluctantly, Ed caves in and heads towards his room, which is covered in boxes and litter. 

“Do you want a drink? Any food?” Youyu asks sheepishly.

“I’m good, thanks.”

The atmosphere is awkward, they are no longer on good terms after Ed decided that he no longer wanted anything to do with Youyu and Chang after his debt was cleared, it still brings back painful memories. He wasn’t mad at the fact that Youyu allowed Chang to watch his porn film, he was mad at the fact Youyu saw him at his lowest point in his life.

The silence is almost too much to handle until Ed breaks it, “What happened here?”

“C. I. Jiao’s license was revoked by the authorities,” Youyu admits, “It was part of a sting operation.”

Ed sighs in response, he doesn’t even question the reasoning behind this, “Money laundering and undeclared earnings I take it.” Youyu only nods in response.

It is tense between the pair, Youyu tries to speak but he can’t muster the courage… Once the happy-go-lucky teenager is merely a shell of his former self; he stares at Ed who’s build has improved since he last saw him and looked well despite still fighting the flu.

“I never meant to hurt you, you know that right?” Youyu finally has the courage, “I always looked up to you as my best friend.”

“That’s kind of you Youyu, but what happened between us is complicated, there’s a reason I had to step back.”

“I was so worried when you disappeared, I genuinely thought something bad happened to you! When I found you, I was so glad but that look you gave me was just…” At that point, Youyu began crying with only comfort being Ed’s hand placed on his back.

“I wasn’t angry at the fact Chang found out about my tape, he was bound to find out sooner or later when it got leaked by the press.” Ed began, “What I was angry about was that you watched it in the first place and you kept it a secret. Why were you curious about my tape in the first place?”

Youyu didn’t answer the question immediately, “I’m so sorry, Yeowoon.”

“What’s done is done, we can’t change what happened in the past but we can move forward.” With a small burst of confidence, Ed stands up taking in how cluttered the rooms are above the restaurant and it looks like Youyu is the only person here. “Is it just you here? Where’s Xie Zheng?”

There is silence for a brief moment before Youyu mutters, “It’s just me on my own… I was disowned, and need to move out soon and got nowhere to go.”

“Why?” Ed didn’t sound too surprised at this.

“It’s complicated.” Youyu huffs, “It’s hard to explain.”

“Try me…” Ed stares expectantly and is not willing to take no for an answer.

“Are you still living with that roommate with the kid?”

“Yes, what’s that got to do with anything?” 

“I recognised him when I first bumped into him, I knew he looked familiar and that’s when I became curious what you were doing.”

Ed looks down in silence as Youyu places his head on his hands, refusing to look up. 

“You watched his porn tape, didn’t you?” There was only a nod in response, “And that’s when you became curious about how I was earning money?” Again, another nod in response.

“I was embarrassed to say anything at the time.” Youyu once again mutters, but to his surprise, Ed becomes more understanding.

“You got disowned because you like men, don’t you?” That received a response as Youyu looks up towards Ed, close to a full-on breakdown.

“I…” Youyu stammers, trying to formulate his words, “Yes.”

“You should have told me Youyu, I wouldn’t have judged you…” Ed began kneeling and stares at Youyu trying to make him understand what he went through, “There is nothing to be ashamed of liking men, look at me, it took a while for me to accept who I am and I’ve never been happier.”

“It was easy for you though, you had no one to judge you.”

“True, but I had my pride and that was all I had left.”

“Do you regret doing porn?”

Ed thinks to himself, “Back then, yes… But now, not so much. I did porn because I was desperate for money and it was my lowest point as Chang increased my interest. However, it was porn that completely got rid of my debt in the end thanks to McQueen and now happily in a relationship.” 

Youyu only nods, trying not to make eye contact… Ed can see he is still ashamed of himself, he’s lost his family and lost his closest friends.

“You are in a relationship with McQueen, right?” Youyu asks, “Chang told me about it after I bumped into you.”

“Yes… Been going for over a year now.”

“I’m glad you’re happy now. I wish had someone like that.”

Just then, Ed instinctively wraps Youyu in a hug which brings floods of tears to him. He has been bottling these emotions for a while now and its pouring out like a waterfall. “I’m sorry for hurting you, Yeowoon. You deserved better.”

“It’s okay, I forgive you; I’m sorry for being angry at you, I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.” Ed calmly says rubbing Youyu’s back, “I was going through a tough time myself and slowly rebuilding it again, I just didn’t want to be haunted by memories related to Chang.”

“Thank you so much, I promise never to hurt you again!” Youyu hiccups as he is released from Ed’s grip. It’s that moment that Ed realises that Youyu needs support, something that has been lacking… He has always treated him like a younger brother, and decides to be selfless

“Pack your stuff and move into my apartment.” Ed suddenly comments which brings a shocked look to Youyu’s puffy face.

“Seriously? Why???”

“You can’t keep staying here and you said you need to find a new place.” Ed smiles, “You can share my room whilst you get your life back together, you still have a lot to look forward to. There’s still college, right?”

“Yeah…” Youyu is slowly feeling elated, “Thank you Yeowoon, I don’t know how to repay you.”

“It’s alright, we will figure something out.” Ed sits back up again and begins helping Youyu with the essentials from clothes, toiletries and revision books mainly related to Business Studies and Mathematics. Within a couple of minutes, the room is emptied; there wasn’t much stuff to begin with anyway. 

“Let’s head down, my car is outside.” Ed helps Youyu with his bag and as they head towards the car parked across the street, he’s in for a shock as his eyes go wide.

“Chang…”


	8. Be Nice to People on the Way Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Chang come face-to-face after a year of radio silence… Is Ed ready to forgive and forget?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the prolonged absence, placement as well as recent surgery has meant I have been busy at present and there is likely to be less updates in the coming weeks due to outstanding work. Otherwise, I am alright, just recovering at present.
> 
> Initially was not going to include Youyu in this but as I continue to read the novel and re-reading the webcomic, wanted to explore his character further. It is implied that he not only was aware of Ed's porn but also recognised Ryan considering he too was a former porn star, so wanted to explore his back story a bit more. You will be seeing him a lot during this story.

“Chang…”

“It’s been a while, Yeowoon.”

After a year since Ed paid off his debt, his life being dictated by Chang was over in an instant… He thinks back to that moment when he left Chang’s apartment for one final time never to see him again, a chapter in their complicated relationship coming to a close.

For Ed, seeing Chang doesn’t unnerve him; McQueen was right about him, he has changed… He has the forlorn look he had after visiting his brother’s grave and following their confrontation. His hair has grown out and he does look skinnier, whatever happened after their last meeting had a big impact.

“Youyu, get in my car, won’t be long.” Youyu complies with Ed’s instructions as his bags go in the back seats and sits in the car listening to the radio, Ed walks up to Chang not wavering but instead eyeing him up and down.

“How are you doing?” Chang asks.

Ed responds without hesitation, “Fine… Shame the same can’t be said for you.”

Chang only gives a sad chuckle; he’s definitely not the same overly confident and arrogant man Ed remembers. He does remember the cardigan he is wearing though, the same navy blue one Ed complimented.

Chang takes a deep breath; he’s been waiting to speak to Ed after so long. “Can we talk?”

“Sure, but can’t be long.”

There is a sad look on Chang’s face, one of guilt and remorse that Ed has never seen before; has Chang really changed in this amount of time? He never intended on meeting him again after all that has happened but this is the moment they draw a line after everything that has gone on between them.

“Before I begin, I just wanted to say…” Chang gulps before continuing hesitantly, Ed knowing this is difficult for him, “I am sorry for the pain I caused you. Everything.”

“Do you mean that?” Ed comments with a serious look on his face, he still doesn’t entirely trust Chang.

“Yes, for everything.”

“Is that it?” Ed snaps with a glare in his eyes before Chang reaches out to him, gripping his arm.

“Please let me explain!” Chang shouts, quickly snapping Ed’s attention. “I know what I did cannot easily be forgiven, and you have every right to still hate me, but I still can’t stop thinking about you."

There is a shocked look spread across Ed’s face not knowing how to respond, but he musters up the courage to tell Chang how he felt for all those years.

“If you had loved me, why did you treat me the way you did? I didn’t deserve to be lumbered with extensive debt and having to sell myself, your words, just to pay back all that money you loved so much.” There is emotion in every single piece of Ed’s words.

“I understand that you resented me because I pretended to be Xiaoling, and I am sorry that she hated you.” Ed confidently says, “But it hurt that for all this time you were pretending to hate me.”

Chang looks down, the words stinging as Ed begins to well up, “I saw you as a brother and those little moments of kindness made me believe that deep down you were caring.” It becomes apparent that it isn’t just Ed that is welling up, Chang too is struggling to hold himself together.

“I didn’t know I was gay until I met McQueen, it’s probably why all my previous relationships failed,” Ed quietly mutters wiping his eyes, “But I would have loved you back if you had showed it, telling me to sell my organs or to repay you the debt whatever way broke me and realised that our friendship was over.”

“Yeowoon…”

“I forgive you and thank you for being brave enough to apologise, and I am sorry for pretending to be your younger brother, I had no right to get involved in your family like that. I just don’t love you, I can’t as we’ve both hurt each other and it’s already too toxic between us.”

Chang nods, knowing he can’t change what he has done but wants to redeem himself, “After you left that night, a small part of me broke. When you stood in front of me I imagined your younger self; the smile on your face was kind and caring, and looking back I did love you but I was just a coward to admit it.”

The admission breaks Chang down into tears and slumps onto the floor; Ed wants to comfort him but knows it wouldn’t be the best for the both of them; instead he crouches down and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?”

“Because I had my reputation and pride to protect, I could stand being hated by my family but not you. I’m sorry for everything.”

Ed helps Chang back on his feet, “It’s getting late, you should head home and rest up.” Before turning around, he pats Chang back gently before heading back into the car with Youyu waiting eagerly.

“Goodbye Yeowoon.”

* * *

“Yeowoon, are you okay?”

Youyu can see that Ed is feeling deflated and just wants to head back to bed, he can’t hide the redness in his eye. “Yeah, just tired that’s all.”

“What did you talk to Chang about?”

“Nothing to be concerned about, it’s all history.”

Youyu wanted to know more but he felt if he asked, he would be prodding further into an already large open wound. He already overheard most of the conversation between the pair by eavesdropping. He wanted to know more about Ed and Chang’s history.

“When you said you never begged for Chang’s forgiveness, what did you mean by that?”

Ed doesn’t try to deflect the question, merely because he is concentrating through the hustle of New York’s dark streets. “Short answer, I pretended to be his dead younger brother. Long answer, I didn’t have much of a family growing up and saw Chang and Grandma Lingbao as family.”

Youyu continues to look in the direction of Ed, he’s calm and resolute in his words. He doesn’t interrupt as Ed continues to explain why his relationship with Chang is complicated.

“Grandma had severe Alzheimer’s Disease which I can’t wish on even my worst enemy. Apparently, I looked like Xiaoling and even after he died, she thought I was him… At the time, I was naïve as I just wanted to be loved by a family and carried on, but knew Chang wouldn’t approve.”

“So, that’s why Chang hated you and I understand why you hated him because of the debt.”

“Precisely, he told me to do whatever it takes to pay back the debt at whatever cost and he didn’t care how I obtained it.”

There were more questions coming up in Youyu’s mind as they continue to drive through Lower Manhattan. “What did he mean when he said he loved you?” That takes Ed by shock, he did hear their conversation so there’s no point lying.

“He never hated me, but loved me as a person… But I can never love him back, he never expressed it but rather showed it with bile instead.”

“Didn’t realise how complicated it is between you two.”

“Life’s complicated, just have to live with it.”

With rows upon rows of traffic lights as their conversation comes to a halt, Youyu slowly notices they are not going towards Ed’s shared apartment. “Where are we going?”

“McQueen’s,” Ed replies back, “It’s too late to head to my own place as I haven’t brought the keys and also I need to discuss it with Ryan first as it’s late.”

“Would McQueen be alright with me staying at his?”

“I will explain everything to him so don’t worry, he shouldn’t have any concerns… I think!”

* * *

It’s midnight by the time Ed arrives back at McQueen’s; as he parks up, there is hesitation coming from Youyu. “Are you okay?” Ed ponders as Youyu twiddles his fingers, nervous he will be meeting Ed’s partner for the first time… How will McQueen react that Ed has brought a complete stranger to his mansion?

Trying to calm his nerves, Ed places a hand on his shoulder along with a soft smile. “Everything will be okay.” With the reassurance, both Ed exits the car to retrieve Youyu’s bag from the trunk… Meanwhile, Youyu follows Ed from the garage to the front door. As they enter the front door, it’s eerily quiet through the hallway.

As they enter the main reception room, McQueen is sitting on the sofa in darkness with only the television being the source of light and with a glass of white wine in hand.

“Creed?” Glenn looks away to see Ed standing by the corner, and shows a relieved face as he stands up and gives Ed a tight hug.

“Where have you been?” Glenn stammers, “I was really worried!” The hug is still tight with the breathing shallow.

“I needed some fresh air, couldn’t sleep!” Ed responds, “Didn’t want to wake you up and forgot my phone.”

“You still haven’t told me where you have been?” As Glenn continues to ask questions, he notices an unfamiliar face standing by the doorway clutching a large sleeping bag. “Who is he?”

“An old friend of mine,” Ed answers, “He’s Youyu Cho, the son of the family who own C. I. Jiao restaurant. He has nowhere to go, got disowned by his family. You don’t mind he stays for the night before going back to my place?”

“Yeah of course, the spare room is still free.” Glenn answers but then a thought crops up in his mind, “You were in Chinatown?”

“Yeah,” Ed hesitates for a moment, “Didn’t think of where else to go.”

“Anything happen whilst you were in Chinatown?”

The sudden question makes Ed look despondent which doesn’t go unnoticed by Glenn. “Is everything okay?” he asks whilst stroking the corner of Ed’s eye and birthmark.

“I… err, bumped into Chang.” There was a stutter in Ed’s words as once again Glenn grips him in a tight embrace; slowly Glenn relaxes and rubs circles across Ed’s back. The motions give Ed every indication that Glenn is not angry, more concerned if anything.

“Are you okay, he didn’t hurt you?”

“No, we exchanged words and that’s it.” Ed releases from the embrace as Glenn kisses his forehead.

“We will talk about this tomorrow, alright? You must be tired?” As Ed nods, Glenn motions towards Youyu making sure he feels welcome. “Youyu, isn’t it? There is a spare room you can use for tonight, make yourself at home.”

Youyu nods as Ed directs him to the spare room which is down the hallway by Glenn’s master bedroom. The spare room is clean and tidy with plenty of space, he places his bag beside the wardrobe and slumps onto the bed. Ed stands by the door checking to see if Youyu is settled.

“Are you okay?”

“I think so,” Youyu responds, “Thank you for this.”

“It’s alright, make sure to thank Creed as well.”

“I will, thank you.” Youyu then looks up to Ed, “Creed seems like a nice guy, I’m glad you are happy with him.”

“Means a lot,” Ed comments as he heads towards the door, “Get some sleep, will see you in the morning.” Ed turns off the light and shuts the door. He walks into the main bedroom with Glenn waiting, getting himself undressed and enters bed beside him, embracing each other as Ed rests his head on Glenn’s chest.

“Are you sure you are okay?”

“Yeah,” Ed murmurs as he shuts his eyes, “I think so.”


	9. Better the Devil You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn’s drama goes full-steam ahead as Ed gets more than he bargained for when he drops a massive surprise.  
> After some persuasion and initially getting off on the wrong foot, Ryan agrees to let Youyu stay at their apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lengthy absence, once again work has taken priority.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, don't worry I look forward to doing the next two chapters... Stay tuned!

“Ughh!”

A disgruntled yawn breaks the silence of an otherwise calm early morning; for Glenn, his yawn was enough to wake him up as dawn begins to shine through the gaps in-between the curtains… Beside him, Ed is still fast asleep with small murmurs and shallow breathing evident.

There was no point trying to get back to sleep, the time is 05:00am and Glenn has an early start. In the past couple of days, he has managed a draft script and a synopsis for his proposed TV drama for the BBC… The meeting will take place via video link but instead of being at home, he will head to the head office of McQueen Entertainment in Downtown Manhattan.

Prior to getting ready, he quietly puts on a pair of lounge trousers and heads downstairs to get himself some coffee. As soon as he lands on the ground floor, he notices a small glow coming from the living room. He enters the room and is greeted by Youyu clutching a cushion with his legs crossed sitting on the floor looking despondent.

“You okay?” Glenn says as he joins Youyu on floor.

“Oh,” Youyu says with surprise, trying to remain quiet at the same time, “Didn’t mean to wake you up, couldn’t sleep.”

“Don’t worry, you didn’t as I was already up.”

“Ah.”

There was silence for a minute before Glenn injects, “I understand if you don’t want to open up to me, we’ve never met before but if you ever need to talk I am willing listen.”

“Hmm, thanks.” Youyu quietly responded as he half concentrates slowly welling up. “Sorry for being a nuisance.”

“You are not a nuisance, a friend of Yeowoon is welcome here.”

Again, there was silence between Glenn and Youyu; but Youyu wanted to find out more about the man Yeowoon has been dating for over a year. “You must be really lucky, having everything and being successful.”

‘You could say that…” Glenn calmly responds, “Doesn’t mean I was happy, in fact we share quite a bit in common.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, I too was disowned by my family when I was a teenager,” Glenn reminisces as he reflects on his own childhood, “I came from Texas my family was from an evangelical Christian background and when my parents found out I was gay kicked me out, part of this became of a plot for the movie, ‘The Insignificant Stories We Shared in Bed.’”

Youyu just looks down in response, trying take in this nugget of information, he heard of the film and even watched it when the news broke out about Glenn’s role as a major porn producer. “Do you regret being gay?”

“At first, yes…” There was a short stammer, “But now I don’t care what anyone thinks, I stopped caring years ago and it’s only a small part that defines me. I am not ashamed of who I am, and neither should you.”

“Thanks, I guess?” Youyu still wants to know more, “Do you really love Yeowoon?”

Glenn can’t help but chuckle at that question, “Yes I do, he means everything to me. I know you have your concerns as does everyone else, yes I did produce and sell his porn tape which when it all came out got him fired but it was never with ill-intention of profiting off from him.”

“I may have saw the porn tape, didn’t realise Yeowoon went for guys…”

“I gathered. I will be honest and Yeowoon already knows this but when he first sent his application, I thought he was just another model looking to earn a cheap buck, but as soon as he walked through the doors of my studio here, curiosity got the better of me and he piqued my interest that so much so I yearned for him.”

Glenn continues his monologue recounting more memorable moments, “He confessed his love after a few nights together and we did begin a relationship, but we ultimately hurt each other, more so from my point of view as I wanted to continue porn which would indeed hurt him, he said it wouldn’t bother him but I knew he was lying.”

“So you were considering continuing with porn whilst you were in a relationship with Yeowoon?”

“Yes, but when I got exposed and Yeowoon saw everything he lashed out and effectively ended our relationship, I was angry at the time but I regret the actions that ultimately lead to our break-up. For half a year, I began re-evaluating and even after breaking up, I could never get Yeowoon out of my mind and still yearned for him.”

“So what happened after that?”

“I wanted to get back in touch with Yeowoon and rather than call or message him, I drove to his apartment and was met with him alongside Chang. Even before seeing him again, I knew I hurt him and after closing my porn company, I decided I no longer wanted to do porn as the happiest moments I ever had were being beside Yeowoon, so I apologised to him and explained everything, ultimately getting back together.”

“So you definitely quit porn?”

“Yeah, and I have no regrets.”

Youyu was surprised at just how open Glenn is, he never expected him to open up about his and Yeowoon’s relationship… There was trust in their conversation.

“Listen, we all make mistakes,” Glenn gives a final word of advice before standing up, “Don’t be defined by the past, you can’t change who you are but it’s how you deal with it and the future is what makes a difference.”

As their conversation ends and as Glenn exits the room before going to get ready, “Thanks Creed,” are the only words that escape Youyu’s mouth thinking on the advice that has been given.

* * *

“Youyu, are you ready?”

It’s midday and the weather is horrendous, torrential rain pours through the bustling streets of Manhattan and continue to make dull thuds against the thick windows. Even so, Ed is prepared with a thick raincoat, overnight bag and car keys at the ready. Glenn already left very early in the morning and will meet with Ed back at his and Ryan’s apartment.

A few minutes’ tick by before Youyu emerges down the staircase with two large bags in tow with his clothes and other personal belongings, looking fresher than he did the day before, the power shower definitely did the trick!

“Yeah, sorry for keeping you waiting!”

“Right, let’s head to my place. Got everything?”

“Think so! Thanks for this.”

“My pleasure, you owe me!” Ed remarks slightly nudging Youyu in the elbow. As they walk out from the front and into the garage, Glenn’s Mercedes-Benz GLA has already left, Ed already aware he’s at McQueen Entertainment; the black BMW 325i Coupé lies silent beside the empty spot. Ed doesn’t hesitate to help Youyu get his bags into the trunk before the pair enter the car bound for Ryan’s apartment.

“You ready?” Ed asks putting his seatbelt on and starting the ignition, with both the iDrive and engine springing into life. Youyu looks nervous as he fidgets, trying to get comfortable. “It’s going to be okay, you know!”

“I’m just still surprised you are helping me after everything I’ve done.”

“It’s all water under the bridge.”

The garage doors open as the car drives out… The doors automatically close as they settle into the short through Upper Manhattan. Traffic is busy, it’s Friday as people are either leaving the city heading home for the weekend or people travelling for lunch. Either way, the drive was uneventful as Ed listens to his playlist which piqued Youyu’s interest.

_“_ _Say you love me to my face  
I need it more than your embrace  
Just say you want me, that's all it takes  
Heart's getting torn from your mistakes”_

_“'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If you don't wanna try  
But all that I've been thinking of  
Is maybe that you might  
And babe, it looks as though we're running out of words to say  
And love's floating away”_

The lyrics are definitely not something Ed would listen to, Youyu wondered; he has heard the song before but wasn’t his taste; then all of a sudden he sees a glint in his eye which was enough to express his thought process.

“You genuinely love McQueen, don’t you?”

Ed seems to be taken by surprise at the sudden question, “Where did that come from?”

“It’s just…” Youyu pauses trying to get the words out of his mouth, “Seeing you after all this time, you’ve changed.”

“A lot has happened; time moves on and people change.”

“You were just entranced in the music just now.”

“Huh, this?!” Ed has forgotten how perceptive Youyu is, “Say You Love Me by Jessie Ware, it’s mine and McQueen’s favourite song. It hits home for both us as it reflects both of our journeys when we first met each other to where we are today.”

“That is really sappy!” Youyu chuckles before Ed does an emergency break stop at a set of traffic lights. “Ow, you did that on purpose!”

“Well, you did ask and that’s my answer.”

The remainder of the journey passes by without issues as they arrive at the shared apartment, the car parked right outside main entrance in its designated space. Both Youyu and Ed collect their bags as they head up to the apartment. “Are you sure your roommate is going to be okay with this?”

“He will, I already sent him a message saying a friend is staying over.”

“What was his response?”

“I don’t know, he hasn’t responded yet read the message.”

“Maybe I should come back another time???”

“No!” Ed snaps, “I already promised to take you in and I’m not backing out from this.”

The walk up the remaining stairs was tense but as they approached and unlocked the front door, the apartment is quiet… Ryan must be working at the Food Truck with Cecile at school. The apartment is clean and well appointed; Ryan had been doing some work by repainting the walls in a more neutral colour and got some new furniture.

The room layout is pretty basic, the front door leads to an open plan living area and kitchen, featuring a sitting and dining area. In the midst of this, there were two separate bedrooms, one shared by Ryan and Cecile, and the other which is Ed’s. There was another door for storage space and last was a bathroom featuring a toilet, sink and shower.

“Get settled in, you can have my room tonight.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, besides the sofa is new and comfortable.” Ed settles his bag next to the sofa as he walks to the refrigerator, which was sparse; only consisting of half open selections of cold meat and half a pint of milk. “Looks like there isn’t much in here, I’m going to the store, want anything?”

“I’m good thanks.”

Ed collects his keys and wallet before heading down the convenience store; with the front door to the apartment closed, Youyu settles in combing through his bag for clothes and underwear for the next few days.

* * *

“After going through the scripts you have sent us and consulted with our producers, we are going to commission a 6-part series which will be broadcast on BBC One and will be discussions to broadcast on BBC America.”

Glenn’s is awestruck when Piers Wenger, the BBC’s Head of Drama Commissioning gives the news that the UK broadcaster is willing to commission a new series for Glenn’s new drama. The news is important as it will be broadcast on the BBC’s flagship channel in the UK, and discussions for a stateside broadcast on BBC America.

There have been a few changes to the plot, the storyline was altered to reflect Ed’s point of view which Glenn had discussed beforehand with Ed who approved of the change. What has also changed is that Glenn’s credit will be under his real name, ‘Creed Schreiber’. What hasn’t changed was the change in character names to hide more personal details of Ed and Glenn’s relationship.

“Thank you so much for the opportunity, at present the scripts have now been drafted fully and require editing.” Glenn breathes with a sigh of relief, “Will be in the process of doing a casting call in due course.”

“Much appreciated,” Piers comments, “If possible will you be willing to travel to our headquarters in London? I would like to introduce you to our controllers and production partners who are more than willing to assist.”

“That would be great, when would you be proposing a meeting?”

“In a month’s time on July 26th 2021, 12pm a good time?”

Combing through his calendar and bank account, Glenn’s gives his answer. “Yes, will put it in my diary; can I have a plus one to attend alongside?”

A brief pause slowly reveals a smile from Piers, “We can have that arranged, we will meet you by the Security front desk at New Broadcasting House. We look forward to meeting you, take care.”

“Thank you, speak to you soon.”

The video call ends and Glenn is amazed at the fast progress, a meeting in London is all but confirmed and the date in his calendar, now it is the question of booking the flights and hotel. He has saved up a number of frequent flyer points with American Airlines which has earned him Sapphire status with the Oneworld airline alliance.

Despite that, he has flown internationally to London before with American and the experience was subpar; thankfully his points can be redeemed with airline partner, British Airways. He goes through the booking and finds space on a red-eye flight departing at 20:10 from New York-JFK and an arrival time in London Heathrow at 08:20 in the morning. The question is, how long does he stay in London for? He will have to answer that later, but more pressing is whether Ed has got a passport.

He leaves his office in Upper Manhattan at 15:25 and heads towards City Hall Park where he meets with Ryan. He wanted to catch up with him after their last conversation and offered to drive him back to his apartment. Business was going well with his food truck and Cecile’s grades are getting better at school.

“McQueen!” Cecile shouts from the pavement as Glenn pulls up. With a cheeky wink, Ryan helps Cecile into the back of the car and climbs into the Mercedes himself as he drives him back home.

“What took you so long?!” Ryan groans as he keeps an eye on Cecile.

“Is that how you greet everyone who is giving you a free lift?” Glenn chuckles, “Had an important meeting at the office and overran.”

“Doesn’t matter, just glad it’s the weekend!” Ryan comments, “What was the meeting about?”

“Had a video call with the BBC, they have agreed to commission my drama for 6 episodes and want a meeting in a month’s time in London.”

“Going full steam ahead,” Ryan mutters with a small smile revealing itself, “Congratulations.”

“Thanks! Going to tell Ed when I drop you off.”

“Is Ed going to London with you?”

“That’s the plan, he’s never been abroad so will be a holiday for him.”

“He will be happy; I do feel like he gets bored of New York.”

“London is a great city to visit, lots of history and places to visit; he will like it.”

“Can we go, dad???” Cecile gets giddy with excitement as Glenn laughs.

“Maybe another time when we are less busy, okay?”

“Awwww!!!”

The drive was uneventful as they park outside the apartment, a familiar BMW 325i Coupé is stationary outside the apartment complex. “Ed’s back,” Ryan exclaims as Cecile gets excited to see him again after a week away. “You coming in?” Ryan gestures to Glenn who remains seated going through his phone.

“Will come up in a minute, got a few things that I need to sort out.”

Ryan shuts the car door behind as he heads through the apartment complex. As he reaches the front door, he notices the door is locked; not unusual he assumes and soon enough he unlocks the door and realises that Ed’s not in, but instead someone else.

“Who the hell are you?”

“I can explain!” Youyu protests.

Ryan gets more and more agitated, “Well you can explain by getting out!”

Minutes tick by as Youyu scurries to collect his stuff before being stopped by Ed who returns back with groceries in tow, “Ryan I can explain…” Glenn also follows not too far behind.

After about an hour of difficult conversations with Youyu still fidgeting and Glenn looking on as a bystander, Ryan ultimately relents after finding out the reason why Ed allowed Youyu into his apartment.

“Okay, Youyu can move in but he will use your room and will have to pay rent once he finishes college because I’m not paying for him.”

“Understood,” Ed sighs with relief, “Thank you Ryan.”

“Thank you Ryan, I promise not to cause trouble.” Youyu shakily replies.

“Don’t mention it, I understand what you have been through but I can only do so much.”

Youyu bows in front of Ryan, “Again, thank you.”

* * *

Hours tick over, Youyu settles into Ed’s room unpacking his things whilst Ryan and Cecile watch television. This gives Ed and Glenn a bit of spare time as they head for a drink before parting company for the night.

“How did today go?” Ed asks, wanting to know how Glenn’s meeting went.

“Yeah, pretty good.” Glenn sighs with relief, “The BBC are commissioning a 6-part series on their flagship channel and in discussions for a stateside release.”

“Congratulations, that’s really good new!”

“Another meeting is scheduled next month…” There is a long pause in Glenn’s response, slightly unnerving Ed.

“Nothing to worry about, it’s just… The meeting is in London.”

“Oh.”

“And I was wondering if you want to come with me?”

“Seriously?!” Ed is stunned as Glenn’s question doesn’t compute fully, “You want me to come to London with you?”

“I wouldn’t have offered otherwise!” Glenn says with a grin, “This will be our big holiday, you’ve never been abroad have you?”

“No, I’m just really surprised… It’s a bit short-notice.”

“You still have leave outstanding, right?” Glenn queries, “Let me speak with your boss, you deserve that much.”

“Thanks, sometimes I don’t deserve you!” Ed smiles as he pecks Glenn on the cheek in a quiet part of the bar.

“You better start getting everything sorted, flight is in a month’s time on Saturday 24th July, and we will be staying for 2 weeks.”

“You’ve had this all planned out.”

“You bet I did!” Glenn smiles as he kisses Ed, as they both realise how lucky they are.


	10. London Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed is taken aback when Glenn has treated him to an all-expenses paid holiday in the UK, but Glenn reassures him that it’s worth it…  
> Youyu adjusts to new life, but gets more than he bargained when an acquaintance arrives at Ryan’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, my sincerest of apologies for the late upload, can't believe it has been nearly two months since I last uploaded a chapter. This has been due to finishing placement and nearly finishing my degree which is still ongoing with final assignments left. Once completed will be starting a new full-time job and should have more time to concentrate on writing.
> 
> Secondly, been plagued by ill-health for the past month which has not helped, thankfully not COVID-19 and do hope everyone is staying safe.
> 
> Finally I like to thank everyone who has been leaving kudos, it hasn't gone unnoticed and really appreciate the support, I still plan on finishing this piece of work as still got all the chapters drafted.
> 
> Once again, sincerest apologies and hope you enjoy this rather long chapter.

“Sorry for the traffic guys, shouldn’t be too long before we arrive.”

The taxi ride to New York-John F. Kennedy has been plagued by non-stop traffic, but both Glenn and Ed were not concerned as they had allowed plenty of time for the outbound flight to London Heathrow. Ed stares out of the window taking in the scenery as he grips Glenn’s hand, still overwhelmed at how much effort has been put into the two-week holiday.

Prior to their journey to New York-JFK, Ed had received approval for additional annual leave from Ash, managed to get himself a new passport just in time with Glenn sorting out a UK Visitor Visa and finally receiving a much-needed haircut. Ed certainly feels refreshed and ready for a much-needed break.

“You guys going anywhere nice?” The chatty taxi driver continues to engage conversation as they are only about 2 miles away from New York-John F. Kennedy.

“Heading off to London for two weeks,” Glenn responds, “Our first holiday together.”

Ed blushes with slight embarrassment, but is amazed at how easy-going their cabbie is; taking interest in them and genuinely happy they are travelling abroad.

“I hope you guys enjoy your trip to England, have visited London a few times myself and it’s a city I thoroughly enjoy visiting.”

As soon as they finish the conversation, they arrive at New York-JFK’s Terminal 7 and it slowly begins to dawn on Ed that the first time in his life, he will be leaving the United States. Familiar airlines appear on banners but quickly realises who they will be travelling with… British Airways.

“Keep the change!” Glenn acknowledging the cabbie as they leave to retrieve their luggage and head through the terminal building. It’s 6pm and check-in is already open, instead of heading towards the Economy Class (or World Traveller) counters, Glenn directs himself and Ed towards the Business Class (or Club World) counter.

“You booked us in Business?” Ed exclaims.

Glenn smiles as they join the short queue getting his passport ready as well as getting their boarding passes from his mobile phone. “Yeah, had saved a lot mileage points and it’s a good way to use them.”

“Still…” Ed continues still bewildered, “You shouldn’t have spent this much.”

“Trust me, I wanted to give you the perfect holiday.”

For Ed, just the very thought of travelling on Business Class, let alone flying abroad was like a foreign concept to him… He never had money to afford the luxury of having a proper holiday, most of his earnings went on paying his debt now repaid in full.

The line simmers down as they approach the check-in counters, Ed now receiving his boarding pass which Glenn sent as they arrived to check-in, “Good evening, gentleman!” The check-in assistant was formal yet polite, “Do you have your boarding passes with you?”

Ed and Glenn pass their phones over to the assistant who scanned them without issues… A few questions about their luggage later, the suitcases disappear through the conveyor belt as the assistant gives them their physical boarding cards. “Thank you gentleman, your seats are 5A and 6A. After security, you are eligible to visit our Galleries and Terraces lounges. Have a good flight.”

Both Ed and Glenn say their thanks as they head towards the security hall, whilst Glenn goes through without any issues, Ed unfortunately got selected for further screening which included a pat-down, further security questions and his hand luggage getting searched. Despite this, Ed goes through without issues and with Glenn heads towards the Galleries lounge for dinner prior to their flight.

As time goes by whilst Ed and Glenn enjoy their meal and staring outside of the windows looking at JFK’s apron; the vast array of national and international airlines never fails to disappoint. For Glenn, this is routine, for Ed it’s mesmerizing seeing the array of small and large aircraft. From the lounge, a number of British Airways aircraft, notably Boeing 777s line the gates ready for their journeys back to London Heathrow, or the one flight to London Gatwick.

_“Attention please, passengers for British Airways Flight One One Six to London Heathrow, boarding please at Gate Four.”_

The automated announcement reverberates through the terminal indicating that Ed and Glenn’s flight is boarding; they leave the lounge and heads towards the boarding gate where they see passengers queue awaiting to walk down the airbridge. Boarding has commenced with First Class, British Airways Gold and Oneworld Emerald passengers allowed to board first. Ed and Glenn soon follow as Oneworld Sapphire, British Airways Silver and Club World passengers board next, followed by Oneworld Ruby, British Airways Bronze and World Traveller Plus, and lastly British Airways Blue and World Traveller boarding last.

As Ed and Glenn walk down the airbridge, they are greeted by two courteous British Airways cabin crew standing by the aircraft door as they hand their boarding cards. “Good evening gentleman, welcome aboard.” The young male cabin crew smiles warmly whilst remaining professional, “Your seats is the first left and are the first and second on the left hand-side behind First.”

“Thank you.” Glenn nods his head in response followed by Ed who is still taken in by being in a long-haul aircraft. Glenn has done a lot of research into the flights, they have got lucky with a refurbished Boeing 777 with new Club World seats featuring a privacy door and direct aisle access; the specific section is small compared to a larger section of Business Class towards the centre of the plane.

Ed still cannot believe he has got a Business Class seat, seated in the front with Glenn behind, the seat is spacious, private and comfortable. Waiting on the seat was an amenity kit plus The White Company bedding for the seat which can be turned into a lie-flat bed.

“Good evening, Mr. Yeowoon!” Another male cabin crew appears, more senior as he greets passengers before leaving the gate. “My name is Michael and I will be serving you today, would you like a drink? We have water, orange, tomato juice, or sparkling wine.”

“Water, please!” Ed responds, as the glass is placed on the side table, with Glenn also opting for water. With the flight being a red-eye they want to maximise sleep before the early morning arrival into London Heathrow.

Following the pre-departure drinks as boarding continues, menus and UK Border Control landing cards are distributed. Ed and Glenn browse through the menus with pamphlets attached if passengers want to be woken up for dinner after departure or breakfast prior to landing. “I’m going to leave dinner,” Glenn chips in, “Going to sleep for much of the flight and have breakfast before landing.” Ed agrees and soon gives the pre-order pamphlets to the cabin crew as boarding is now complete.

The Boeing 777 pushes back from the gate and taxis towards Runway 31L and as the bizarre safety video is played followed by a cabin crew announcement, the pilot then makes the announcement prior to take-off.

“Good evening ladies and gentleman, I would like to welcome you on-board British Airways Flight 116 to London Heathrow, my name is Charlotte Hopkins and I will be your captain on this flight, and I am joined by First Officer Joe Parker. We are expecting a flight time of 6 hours 35 minutes with a cruising altitude of 37,000 feet. The weather will be calm as we leave New York, we are expecting a crosswind of 5 knots and are expecting cloudy weather on approach into London. Once again, I like to welcome everyone aboard and hope you enjoy this flight. Cabin crew, doors to automatic.”

Glenn settles into his seat and leans forward quickly towards Ed, “Are you okay?”

“A bit nervous but I’m fine, just a lot to take in.”

“Everything will be fine.”

The plane reaches the foot of the runway and the sound of the two large General Electric GE90 engines spool up as the Boeing 777 rolls down the runway, lifting off from the runway into the dark skies above New York before heading east towards the Atlantic Ocean. The departure is uneventful and as the flight climbs, the seatbelt sign is turned off, allowing everyone to get comfortable.

Glenn completes the necessary paperwork and converts his seat into a bed and settle in for a couple of hours’ worth of sleep; Ed browses the entertainment on offer via the in-flight entertainment with a massive selection of music, TV and films. Nothing catches his eye so decides to also sleep through much of the transatlantic crossing.

* * *

“Going to be away for a couple of nights, you are going to alright?” Ryan directs towards Youyu who is studying on the floor by the television. Youyu nods as he focuses on his essay with Ed’s cat, Empa nuzzled next to him.

“Yeah I will be fine; got yours, Yeowoon and Creed’s number if anything happens.”

“Make sure this place is kept tidy, don’t want to be cleaning up after you.”

“Got it!”

Before Ryan waves off going on a school trip, Cecile runs towards Youyu and gives him a hug; since moving in there has been little drama and quickly earned the trust from everyone… Ed has spent much of his time with Glenn whilst on annual leave, Ryan’s food truck continues to gain popularity which has earned a good income, and Cecile has been good company, often getting along and even babysitting.

“Bye Youyu, look after Empa for us!”

“Sure will!” Youyu smiles and giving Cecile a high-five. “Have a safe trip!”

The door to the apartment closes and soon, Youyu drifts back to work; even after all the drama of his family leaving him, his studies continue apace. He still has regrets, but feels a massive weight has been lifted from his shoulders, he can be himself considering the two closest people right now in his life are out gay men.

For years, Youyu always knew he was different; he had never dated before and whenever he saw a girl, he would find them attractive in terms of looks and personality but not much else. He knew that he might have been gay when he first met Ed through Chang, it was the first time that Youyu saw someone more than just looks and personality. He saw something more…

To Youyu, Ed definitely had the looks… He didn’t age, in fact he got better with age, then there was the caring personality which he shared little and often when Chang wasn’t around. He was openly friendly towards Ed and often try and pry more information from his seesaw of past relationships. He never questioned Ed’s sexuality until after meeting Ryan on the odd chance and later seeing his porn tape. Youyu still feels guilty after watching something intimate. When Ed cut off all tabs after the news was exposed, Youyu felt heart-broken that someone he looked up to just vanished without a trace.

Since moving in to Ryan and Ed’s apartment, Youyu has had more of a chance to learn more about Ed… He wasn’t shocked to learn that he came out as gay after the news broke, his past relationships with women always failed and reflecting back never felt committed in the long-term, compared to McQueen where he yearned for him on a daily basis, even after their initial break-up which still brings back harsh memories. For Ryan, he soon found out that Cecile was born following a one-night stand with a best friend. Today, Ryan is still on good terms with Cecile’s maternal mother and share joint custody.

As for Youyu himself, he said to Ed one night that there was one person he always felt attracted to, but never revealed the identity, but deep down Ed had a guess it was him he had a crush on. After going through the motions, Ed sees Youyu as a younger brother… This crushed Youyu at first but now it doesn’t bother him, he’s just happy to have a good relationship with Ed again and he’s happy that Ed has found someone he truly loves.

Drifting away from his own thoughts, his phone vibrates on the coffee table. He picks it up with a message plus attachment coming from Ed; it’s a photo of him and McQueen on their flight to London captioned, ‘London calling.’

‘Jealous! :P’ Youyu simply replies back. Before setting his phone aside, he looks down on Empa who is purring soundly, “Looks like your dad is enjoying his holiday.” He strokes the cat whilst still combing through his essay.

Whilst concentrating, Youyu completely forgets to eat as his stomach begins to growl, which slowly gets louder and louder. Looks like he will have to leave his essay for another time. He picks himself up, trying not to disturb the cat and shoots over to the fridge… There’s nothing, thankfully he has some cash to get himself some cheap food around the block. He quickly puts on a pair of canvas shoes and locks the door without a moment’s hesitation.

* * *

After about 5 hours into their flight, Ed woke up as the cabin lights slowly begin to brighten, and instinctively goes to open the window blinds which show a stunning sunrise across the horizon. “Good morning!” Glenn says from behind as he has just woken up.

“How far are we from landing?” Ed queries still half asleep.

“Just off the coast of Ireland, should be about an hour from landing.”

The moving map shows their location and Glenn was right, they have just approached Ireland and just over an hour from London. As the cabin lights shone and sun glowing through the windows, the cabin crew came around with morning drinks, both Ed and Glenn opting for coffee before having their breakfast served, the pair opting for a Full English.

The service was top-notch and even though they haven’t even arrived in London, there was a sense of British hospitality on the flight. The plane slowly began its descent into London’s congested airspace but there was still plenty of time to move around before landing.

“Thank you so much for this,” Ed says through the corner of his seat, “Still cannot believe you went to all this effort.”

Glenn smiles as he begins to adjust himself getting more comfortable in his seat, “My pleasure, you deserve this holiday more than anything.”

Minutes ticked by and they have finally crossed into UK airspace and just north of Greater London as the captain made their pre-landing announcement followed by the cabin crew, making passengers aware of their arrival destination. Soon, the in-flight entertainment screens cut to arrival information for connecting and departing passengers from Heathrow Terminal 5 where their flight will arrive at.

As the arrival video played, senior cabin crew Michael came around with a card for both Ed and Glenn, “Good morning gentleman,” he smiled, “As valued customers, we would like to give you fast-track clearance through customs on arrival into London Heathrow.”

“Thank you very much!” Both Ed and Glenn replied taking the fast-track passes.

“Did you have a pleasant flight with us?”

“Been a really good flight, thank you.” Glenn perked up getting into casual conversation, “It’s actually my partner’s first holiday abroad and flight!”

Ed blushed, surprised at how casual Glenn is being and openly admitting their relationship, but this didn’t faze Michael at all who was more than accommodating and began talking to Ed, “I hope you have had a lovely experience with us and enjoy your time in the UK.” He trailed back to the galley as their flight now began its approach into London.

“Can’t believe you are so open about our relationship?” Ed is still taken aback, but was reassured by Glenn.

“Sometimes I just want to show how much you mean to me.” Ed doesn’t know when Glenn became sappier but it was definitely after they got back together that he has changed.

As the flight broke through the clouds, Ed was stunned to see the skyline of London, notably landmarks such as the London Eye, the Shard and House of Parliament all came into view, followed by notable open spaces such as Richmond Park and Twickenham in the western fringes of the capital. The arrival was bumpy as their flight approach Runway 27L but the touchdown was smooth as silk as they arrived early at 07:05am.

The Boeing 777 leaves the runway and trundles towards one of Heathrow’s more modern terminal, Terminal 5 as they arrive at the B-concourse away from the main building, a structure mainly covered in glass and steel. As the plane comes to a stand at Gate B16, the seatbelt signs switch-off and everyone collects their belongings. Both Ed and Glenn collect their baggage and head towards the exit greeted by their cabin crew. “Thank you for travelling with us, have a safe onward journey.”

Winding through the corridors and onto the air-train into the main terminal complex, they arrive at Border Control and pass through without incident before going to baggage reclaim, where their luggage is spat out from the conveyor belt before going through customs and finally into the arrival hall. Ed still cannot believe he is in the UK, but this is only the start of their adventure.

* * *

“So, how is he?”

Ash casually sips from his draught beer as Derek is focused on phone.

“Now on his way to London, can’t believe you gave him more leave?!”

Ash can’t help but raise his eyebrows, “You know he is never one for taking holidays.”

“Too true!” Derek laughs, “I remember the one time you forced him to take leave in the old firm.”

“He seems to be in a much stable relationship and given everything that scumbag did to him, it’s the least he deserves.”

Derek can’t help but instinctively nod, he has often told Ash about Chang and both disliked how he treated Ed until the very end. They also realise that talking about Chang around Ed is a touchy subject since returning back to work; they know Ed doesn’t talk about him since his debt was paid in full but that’s about it.

“Just glad he is no longer in his life.”

“But…”

Derek looks up puzzled as Ash stares with his arms crossed. “What do you mean?”

“Something else is troubling you about Ed?”

This makes Derek think but slowly opening up his concerns, “I still don’t trust him.”

“Creed, you mean?”

Derek simply nods in response, “How can someone quit porn so easily after god knows how long he has been shagging other men for?” There was bite in his tongue.

“And its decision at the end of the day, I mean they must be doing something right if they have been together for over a year.” Ash tries to reason with Derek, “It’s his longest relationship so far and they still seem committed.”

Derek just shrugs as he finishes off his beer before collecting his jacket, “I promised Ed I’d keep an eye on the apartment whilst he and Ryan are away.”

“Thanks for the drink, don’t get lost!” Derek simply flips off Ash but it’s all in good humour. As Derek goes through the dark streets of New York heading towards Ed’s apartment, he arrives in Lower Manhattan and notices the parked BMW 325i coupé standing outside the apartment block.

He managed to get in the apartment building thanks to Ed lending him his key; as he walks up the staircase he soon goes through the front door to notice no one inside, only the sound of the television and paperwork strewn across the floor. By the sofa was Empa curled up sleeping, not even aware a visitor has arrived.

Before Derek gets a chance to relax, he is suddenly whipped onto the floor with his body face down pressed against the floor, completely taken by surprise.

“Who the fuck are you? And what are you doing in my apartment?!”

* * *

To get into Central London from Heathrow Terminal 5, there were a number of options to consider…

“Ruling out the taxi as it’s too expensive!” Glenn remarks as they head below the main Terminal 5 complex towards the underground station. Heathrow is connected with rail services into London Paddington, but the journey was slightly more expensive compared to the London Underground, which the Piccadilly Line served. “We will take the Tube as it takes us to our hotel directly.”

Ed followed Glenn, but came to a halt as they approached the ticket barriers… This was quickly resolved as Glenn headed to the information kiosk and the station staff behind the counter handed him two envelopes, “What are these?” Ed queried as Glenn delivers the envelope.

“They are Oyster Cards; they will be our way of travelling across London.”

Ed received his card and taps on the barrier, which opened seamlessly; much better than in New York, but was taken aback by how much credit there was… £50, equivalent to $64. They headed onto the platform and waits a Piccadilly Line train which would be departing in 3 minutes. Ed and Glenn squeezed themselves into the fabric seats and placed their luggage in close sight by the doorway, ensuring the aisles were not blocked.

_“This is Heathrow Terminal 5, please remember to keep all of your personal belongings with you at all times. This is a Piccadilly Line service to Cockfosters.”_

The door alarm sound as they close and leaves the station without incident, the ride is somewhat bumpy but is cushioned by the fabric seats, a far-cry from the hard-shell plastic on the New York Subway. Checking the tube map, the journey into Central London is a long one, but at least there were no changes.

“Where exactly are we going?” A jetlagged Ed queried as he nods on and off on Glenn’s shoulder.

“Will tell you when we get there.”

The journey is uneventful bouncing through the suburbs of West London before going into tube tunnel before Earl’s Court. Ed can’t help but notice how well maintained the stations and trains are compared to New York. As they further penetrate Central London going through Green Park, Piccadilly Circus, Leicester Square and Holborn, the train gets busier despite being a Sunday.

_“The next station is King’s Cross St. Pancras. Change for the Victoria, Northern, Hammersmith & City, Metropolitan and Circle lines, and National and International rail services. Alight for the Royal National Institute of the Blind.”_

“This is our station,” Glenn states as he stands up to retrieve the luggage and stands by the doorway with Ed following in hot pursuit. The 1973 stock train rolls into the busy King’s Cross St. Pancras station; the door opens and the pair walk through the corridors going above ground. They exit from the entrance of King’s Cross, and opposite was the grand St. Pancras International.

Ed and Glenn made their way up the ramp to the entrance of St. Pancras and they arrived at the hotel, the Marriott owned St. Pancras Renaissance Hotel.

“What do you think?” Glenn inquired as they walk into the beautifully restored lobby which has been a major filming location, notably for the music video ‘Wannabe’ by the Spice Girls.

“This is too much!” Ed is filled with emotion, he has been in hotels with Glenn before and most of them have been expensive, but the Renaissance was on another level of grandeur. “How much did this cost?”

“Money is not important; this is all about experiencing what London has to offer.”

“It’s still too much Creed! Why?”

Glenn clasps Ed’s hand, he knows that Ed has never lived an extravagant life and can never get used to being treated to expensive gifts. The words that escape Glenn is crushing with honesty, “Because I love you.”

In a private corner, Ed embraces Glenn and whimpers a soft “Thank you,” in response.

“Let’s check in.”

They approach the check-in counter which a well-appointed receptionist stands with a polite smile. “Good morning gentleman, how may I help?”

Glenn is astute in response, “We are here to check-in.”

“Of course, may I take your name?”

“Yes, Creed McQueen.”

“Thank you very much, just checking the system… Here you are and your room is ready! Do you have a debit or credit card you used to book a reservation?”

Glenn fishes out his American Express Gold credit card and inserts into the card reader, whilst the lady goes through the reservation system.

“There you go, all sorted. Your room is The Grand Staircase Suite. Here are your key-cards and we will bring your luggage up to the room. Have a pleasant stay.”

“Thank you very much,’ Ed and Glenn respond as they walk up to their room, what they see is a room over three floors consisting of a living room, bedroom and en-suite consisting of a large bath and shower, with the windows overlooking the busy Euston Road.

“This is beautiful,” Ed is awestruck by the décor as their luggage arrive from the bellhop.

“Specially reserved this room, mixes both modern with history.”

Ed plops onto the big king size bed, still tired from the flight which Glenn happily joins, cuddling up still in their clothes. The time is already 10am but right now, all Ed and Glenn want to do is rest up before exploring the area. This is going to be a long two weeks…


	11. The Moment of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn is nervous before his interview with the head of drama commissioning for the BBC; with Ed by his side throughout the process, will Glenn succeed in the drama being commissioned?  
> After a patchy introduction, Youyu and Derek bond and realise they are more interconnected than they think.

“Look, everything will be fine! You’ve got this!”

The sound of encouragement does not help to ease Glenn’s nerves as it’s the day when he finds out whether his new screenplay will be commissioned by the BBC. He has it all planned; he has the storyline, the screenplay and scripts… He meticulously combed through each paragraph in detail with the help of Ed.

Normally, Glenn is usually confident when it comes to meetings and presentations, the last time he was this nervous about a meeting was after being punched by Derek after meeting for the first time, which to this day still hurts.

“Thanks,” Glenn sighs as they wait for a southbound Victoria Line train at King’s Cross St. Pancras. The station is crowded, not surprising given the Victoria Line penetrates through major interchanges in Central London. They could have walked from St. Pancras to the BBC’s New Broadcasting House located on Portland Place near Oxford Circus. In the end, rather than have breakfast at the hotel, they decided to have brunch close to where the meeting will be before noon.

_“Victoria Line, the train now approaching is to Brixton. Please stand back from the platform edge.”_

The southbound platform grew busier as the blow of cool air came rushing from the tube tunnel as the train arrives, heaving with tourists and commuters. Ed and Glenn board the crowded 2009-stock train and decide to stand up for the three-stop journey to Oxford Circus, the closest station to New Broadcasting House.

Ed and Glenn have often stood up on crowded journeys on the New York Subway, but this was on another level… The tube-car is smaller in size, all seats and gangways were filled, they were pretty much squished together and possible in the most intimate position they have been in public, although no one was paying attention and minding their own business.

The journey was uneventful; passengers came and went from Euston and Warren Street as the train continued further into the depths of Central London and the West End. Soon, Glenn guided Ed to the right-hand door as they approached their station.

_“The next station is Oxford Circus. Doors will open on the right-hand side. Change for Bakerloo and Central Lines.”_

The train arrives at a modern yet crowded Oxford Circus, one of the busiest stations on the entire London Underground. As Glenn and Ed leave the train and follow everyone towards the escalators, crowds join from the adjacent Bakerloo Line platform either changing or leaving the station.

“This is even more crowded than New York!”

Glenn just smiles, glancing at Ed who is absorbed by the crowds; this was normal in New York but given how compact and tight the space is around them is in another league. The stations were well maintained, clean and tidy with regular updates to services across the network, stations that were looking unkempt were in the process of major refurbishment.

_“Customer service update from the Transport for London control centre. There is a good service operating on all London Underground lines, London Overground, DLR and TfL Rail. For service updates, please visit tfl.gov.uk.”_

As they reach the main concourse where the Central Line escalators meet along with the northbound Bakerloo and Victoria Lines, it becomes more noticeable how crowded the station is. Ed and Glenn pass through the ticket barriers with their Oyster Cards and climb up the stairs to see daylight.

Greeting Ed and Glenn is often known as the heart of London; Oxford Circus is the meeting place between London’s busiest shopping area of Oxford Street and Regent Street. The area is bustling with shoppers and tourists, if the tube provided transport below ground, then it was the swathes of London’s signature red buses that provided transport above ground.

The time was hitting 10:00 in the morning, Ed was certainly entranced by the vast array of high street shops, something he never really took notice of back home, but being a tourist was like being a little boy in a sweet shop.

“So, what is the plan after the meeting?” Ed sounds pretty eager compared to Glenn who is still somewhat nervous, but perks up seeing Ed looking excited.

“Wait and see…” Glenn smiles back, “Right now, let’s get breakfast and go from there.”

Glenn heads up Regent Street with Ed in tow and heads towards a small café tucked away in Little Portland Street. They arrive and find a table for two by the window and browse through the menu, Glenn pretty much decided within an instant and goes from taking in the local area to not so subtle glances at Ed who is still deliberating.

By the time Ed decides, Glenn instinctively gets his wallet out from his jacket but Ed beats him to the punch. “Let me get this?” Ed queries and before Glenn can react, he puts his wallet back in his pocket and nods in agreement. “You have paid for everything so far, let me buy something for a change?”

“Okay then,” Glenn smiles, “Will have poached eggs on toast with a white coffee.”

“Got it, see you in a minute.” Ed strolls towards the counter to place their order, Glenn knows not to argue if Ed is set on paying for something, something they have gotten better at since they’ve began dating.

It wasn’t long before Ed reaches the counter and is served by a young woman. “Hello, what would you like to order?”

“Hi, can I get a small breakfast with a black coffee and poached eggs on toast with a white coffee please? We are Table 5.”

“Of course, would you like any other sides?”

“No thanks, that’s everything.”

It was a couple of seconds before the woman calculated the total at the cash register. “No worries, that will be £10.45 please.”

Ed handed over £15 in cash as the woman accepted collecting the change before being interrupted. “Keep the change!”

The woman looked shocked in response, “Oh, thank you very much!” She accepts by placing the change inside the tip jar which was mostly empty. “We will deliver the order to your table so shouldn’t be too long.”

“Thank you.” Ed walks back to his table and notices Glenn chuckling to himself.

“What?”

“You are cute sometimes!”

“Creed!!” Ed quietly shrieks but Glenn just takes his hand instead.

“It’s okay, you are new around here!” Glenn politely adds, “There isn’t really a tipping culture here, but that was generous of you.”

“Oh!” Ed blushes a bright red, “Didn’t know that.”

Soon, their breakfast orders arrived as Ed and Glenn were chuckling discussing their plans since they have a whole week left in the UK before returning home. As their breakfasts are finished and cleared up, they continue to stare out onto the bustling Little Portland Street as time passes by.

“What’s wrong?” Ed notices from the corner of his eye that Glenn is still somewhat distracted, the tapping on the table is clear indication that Glenn is nervous; Ed being one of the very few people to see this side of him.

With a huff, Glenn responds still staring out onto the street. “Just working really hard, and what if they drop the project at the last hurdle?”

“That won’t happen!”

Glenn is somewhat taken aback, “And how do you know?”

“Because you are Creed McQueen, and you often get what you want.”

“Heh!” There was a faint chuckle, “Once upon a time, you called me arrogant and self-centred.”

“It’s still true.” Now both Ed and Glenn are laughing as a way to ease tension and anxiety, “But I’m your partner and we will get through this, and no matter the decision, I will still be proud of you.”

“Wow.”

That was all Glenn could say, processing what Ed just said. With a wry smile, Glenn collected his things and checked his watch as the time soon approached 12pm.

“Well, it’s nearly time…” Reaching his hand out, “You want to join me?”

“Let’s do this!”

* * *

“Owwww!!!”

“Just hold still while I get more ice!”

“For a small guy, you definitely know how to deliver a left hook!”

Youyu was taken by surprise when he returned back from the convenience store to see a random person in his shared apartment, and after a few fists flying around the place and some miscommunication later, things started to calm down.

Of course, Youyu has never met Derek before; yes, Ed did mention Derek in conversations about work and that’s about it, and the same goes for Derek as Youyu was only mentioned as a lodger.

With Derek looking slightly sorry for himself slouching on the sofa with a bag of ice on his forehead, Youyu is quick to give an olive branch. “Sorry, just wasn’t expecting anyone with both Yeowoon and Ryan away.”

“It’s nothing, you are not the first and certainly won’t be the last to thump me.”

There was a slight chuckle in Derek’s voice, easing Youyu’s anxiety slightly. “Here, the least you deserve!” Youyu hands Derek a bottle of beer, “Again, I’m sorry!”

“I said it’s fine,” Derek huffs as he opens the beer bottle, “Don’t be so nervous!”

Youyu sits himself down next to Derek, followed by Empa who was snuggled by the armrest… There was still unease from Youyu, meeting Derek for the first being slightly intimidating given his built physique, and him not being the easiest to get along with.

“So…” Youyu ponders, “Why are you here?”

“Oh, Ed just asked to check on you since he and Ryan are away.”

“I don’t need a babysitter?!”

“Clearly!” Derek chuckles, “I think you can look after yourself, kid.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

There was an uncomfortable silence afterwards as Derek continued to reassure Youyu that he is visiting without ill-intention.

“Ed is just looking out for you and just needed something less to worry about.”

“What has Yeowoon said about me?”

Derek is slightly taken aback by the question but answers honestly, “Nothing really, why?”

“Just, personal things.”

“Right,” Derek furrows his eyebrows still recovering from the migraine, “I won’t pry since it’s none of my business and I will respect that.” Youyu remained silent gathering his thoughts, though it seemed to be endless. “Unless you do want to talk about stuff.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I may not be as understanding as Ed given how much shit he has been through, but I can try…”

Youyu didn’t really have much friends other than Ed who he looked up to, and since coming out felt isolated… Ed taking him in has certainly helped and going through college has kept him occupied, but he still felt somewhat empty.

“I just…” Youyu utters before continuing, “I’ve always looked up to Yeowoon, and I don’t know why.”

Derek just nods taking in the comments.

“He always hung around Chang since he was the restaurant manager of C. I. Jiao; that’s how I got to know him when he was paying off his debt.”

“Did you fancy him?”

Youyu paused for a moment taking in Derek’s question, the first time someone was brave enough to ask but confident enough to answer. “Yes, I did. I was attracted to him, good looking and strong.”

“And you were jealous of his relationship with Chang?”

“Yep.” Youyu gulped trying not to well up as Derek continued to provide an ear.

“To be honest, you shouldn’t have been jealous.” Derek stated, “If anything, Ed hated Chang after his accident. Clearly he was dating women then he started seeing that porn director so it’s pretty clear Chang was not in Ed’s radar.”

“He said,” Youyu stammers, “It was complicated between the two.”

“That is putting it mildly, I would never forgive what Chang put Ed through.”

There was another period of silence between Derek and Youyu as they continued to drink as the hours drew ever closer to midnight.

“I don’t know what history you have with Ed and I couldn’t give two monkeys who he sees, whether he is gay, straight or bi. I just want him to be happy and although I still don’t trust Glenn, Ed does and I’m not going to get between his relationship, it’s not my place.”

“I’m glad he is happy and I’m glad we are friends again, yes I did watch his porn tape and regret what happened when he got fired. We didn’t speak for over a year and when we did meet again, he told me never to look for him again.”

Derek begins to think how things would have changed if he knew of Ed’s circumstances sooner and reflects back. “He changed after that porn tape leaked, he became a lot more assertive and stopped caring what others thought of him.” He huffs as he stirs his second bottle, “After he got fired from the old security firm, I got angry at him not because of him fucking guys but because of how he got tangled in controversy and should have told me.”

Upon reflection, Youyu does share similarities between himself and Derek, both having burnt their bridges with Ed and soon having regained each other’s trust… There are still boundaries that haven’t been crossed and that is something that Ed is not willing to divulge just yet as wounds continue to heal.

“It’s clear you care about Ed and that is something we share, and Ed does care about you as he wouldn’t have asked me to come here.” Derek takes a deep breath before continuing, “He sees you as a brother and that is something he wished he had when he was growing up.”

“Thanks, it means a lot.”

Derek smiles patting Youyu on the back, “If you need to talk to someone then I am willing to lend an ear.”

It’s that comment that sees tears slowly streak down Youyu’s face, the comfort and support he desperately needed when he got outed. “Thank you Derek.” As the clock strikes midnight and both men becoming more inebriated, Derek looked like he was about ready to go home. “You don’t mind staying the night?”

“It’s alright kiddo, think I’ve outstayed my welcome.” Derek smiles as he walks out, “Look after yourself.”  
  
“Thank again Derek.” Youyu waves his goodbye as Derek closes the door. Things are looking better for Youyu and having Ed’s closest friend along with Glenn and Ryan certainly makes him feel better about himself going forward.

* * *

“What’s taking so long?” Glenn’s anxiety and frustration grow again as he waits by the security counter at the entrance of New Broadcasting House; the building is vast, covering 12 floors featuring offices, cafés, radio and television studios.

Ed tries to reassure Glenn as they wait for the BBC’s Head of Drama Commissioning, “It won’t be too long, everything will be fine.”

Soon after, Piers Wenger appears through the revolving security doors and instantly spots Glenn and greets him with a handshake. “Sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. McQueen. Glad you could make it.”

“Pleasure to be here, thank you for the invite. This is my partner, Ed Talbot.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Talbot.” Piers greets Ed with the customary handshake and hands over their visitor passes, allowing them access into the BBC’s headquarters. “Come with me, will give you a quick tour.”

Through the revolving doors, Glenn and Ed enter the heart of the BBC; they see the massive open plan office space, below ground is home of BBC News and see one of the studios recording live, there are regular news updates provided on their website and app. Corridors lead to television studios and further signage points to their expansive BBC Radio service.

Piers guides Glenn and Ed to the 6th floor of the headquarters and heads to an enclosed office space, where they are introduced to two women who will be sitting in the meeting.

“Ed, Glenn; please take a seat.” As they place themselves, Piers introduces the other members of the meeting. “Before we get started, I like to introduce you to Charlotte Moore, our Chief Content Officer responsible for commissioning and output of programmes through our television and radio network, and we also have the television writer, director and playwright, Sally Wainwright who will be advising through the process.”

Glenn answers with confidence, “Pleasure to meet everyone.” Although the answer was confident, Ed notices to sweat dripping from Glenn’s forehead. Both Charlotte and Sally give their introductions as Piers prepares for the meeting.

“Now, before we commence do you have questions?”

“No, not at all.”

“Okay then, we should get started.” Piers gives out hot drinks to both Glenn and Ed as they discuss the purpose of the meeting. “Thank you both of you for being here as we are here to discuss the proposed TV series, Walk on Water.”

Glenn is already feeling tense but is soon eased when Ed reaches out for his hand below the table.

“After looking through the screenplay, scripts and plot; and after further discussions with my colleagues we can definitely confirm that we will be commissioning a 6-part series.” There is a collective sigh of relief before Piers continues, “Like with other dramas we have commissioned from third-party studios and creators, you will have overall collective control of the series. This is your project and we will be willing to support you throughout.”

The sigh soon turns into audible gasps as Glenn’s jaw drops to the floor, Ed smiles towards him which soon turns into a grin.

“You will have full creative control and who you work with to realise the series is entirely up to you, we do however require transparency such as casting and any delays but we will support any decision you make.”

“Thank you so much.” Glenn utters, “I’m just in shock.”

Charlotte then provides the next statement, “Going through the scripts and screenplay, we were slightly concerned given your past history although we do believe that it is water under the bridge following your success with your indie film. The story is captivating and we do believe the programme has a place on one of our prime-time slots on BBC One.”

Sally then comments, “Having produced and directed programmes myself, I can guarantee you will have the support just as I have had. The story is well thought out and I too did have concerns given the polarising and taboo nature, but I do believe this is a story worth telling.”

Glenn remains in shock as Piers provides the final comment, “You will receive the final contract within the next few days via email which will outline any conditions. This will include distribution rights and copyright in accordance with UK and US law. Otherwise, we look forward to working with you.”

“Congratulations!” Both Charlotte and Sally give their collective approval for the series.

“I just want to say it has been an absolute pleasure being here and will look forward to working with you, and will appreciate the support.” Glenn sighs with relief, before Ed interjects.

“Thank you for allowing me to be here alongside Creed, I know he will deliver on this project and the support is appreciated.”

With the meeting over, Piers leads Glenn and Ed from the office back to the main entrance of New Broadcasting House before giving them parting words. “We look forward to working with you in the future, any problems then don’t hesitate to get in touch. Enjoy the rest of your time in London.”

Both Glenn and Ed walking out and head through Portland Place, not before Ed turns towards him and gives a massive hug. “You did it!”

“No, we did it! Don’t know how I would’ve got through today without you.”

“Then we should celebrate,” Ed gives a massive grin as he walks with Glenn as they explore the sights and sounds of London for the next two weeks.


	12. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the final week of Ed and Glenn’s holiday as they travel down to Brighton for Pride; a first for Ed, but he later becomes overwhelmed by the experience and doesn’t hold back his true feelings.

“So, where are we going?”

There is wry smile on Glenn’s face as they head south on a Victoria Line train from King’s Cross St. Pancras down towards Victoria Railway Station. The only clues were that they have since checked out from the luxurious St. Pancras Renaissance Hotel and are loaded with luggage. “Wait and see!” was the reply Glenn could only muster for the moment.

As they head south, Ed reminisces their time in London; the first day was practically spent celebrating Glenn’s project getting commissioned by the BBC and understandably having a celebratory meal and drinks in Covent Garden which lead to some of the best sex both Glenn and Ed have had in a while.

The days following saw Glenn and Ed further exploring the sights of London; Glenn, much to Ed’s frustration splurged cash on new clothes whilst shopping along Oxford Street and Regent Street which they had planned following their meeting. It has become apparent that their luggage might be somewhat overweight on the return flight back to New York in a couple of days-time.

Glenn knows London pretty well and other than shopping, gave Ed a tour around the surrounding areas, from Theatreland surrounding Leicester Square and the West End such as Marble Arch and Notting Hill, to suburbia such as Richmond, Hammersmith, Kew Gardens and Putney. The walk from Maida Vale and Little Venice to Camden Town via the Regent’s Canal was a personal highlight for Ed as he had heard about Camden Town’s popular food market and its trendy vibe.

The East End wasn’t to be sniffed at either, exploring the city and financial areas from Shoreditch which has been modernised, Stratford which was completely transformed for the London 2012 Olympic Games to the Docklands such as Canary Wharf and onwards to Greenwich via the driverless Docklands Light Railway.

It’s fair to say that Glenn knew his way around London, even without the use of a tube map, and exploring by bus had its perks too! There was a sense of organisation with London; despite being packed in, it was effortless to travel around despite the overcrowded tube network and busy road traffic.

_“The next station is Victoria. Doors will open on the right-hand side, change for Circle and District lines, National Rail services and Victoria Coach Station. This station has step-free access.”_

“We’re here!” Glenn motions himself as he gets his and Ed’s luggage by the tip-up seats. The train slows on the approach to Victoria, a busy interchange for District and Circle lines as well as National Rail services for trains to Southern and South East England.

The station was heaving as Ed and Glenn made their way through the congested corridors; even despite modernisation, the tube station was still subject to station closures to mitigate overcrowding concerns. With a tap of their Oyster Cards, they arrive at the main concourse of London Victoria.

Of course, it didn’t have the grandeur of St. Pancras International which has been Ed and Glenn’s go to for shopping and eating, not surprising given its a gateway to Eurostar services to Amsterdam, Brussels and Paris via the Channel Tunnel.

What Ed noticed was how confusing the station was, it was split into two sections. The east side is the former London, Chatham and Dover Railway portion of the station which is now used by Southeastern for rail services towards the South East and Kent Coast; whilst the western side formed part of the London, Brighton and South Coast Railway, now Southern serving areas such as Brighton as well as towards the counties of East and West Sussex, Hampshire, Surrey and Kent.

Glenn motioned towards the western portion of the station and looked at the display board filled with rail services, from commuter to express rail services towards Southern England. It wasn’t long before one particular rail service was mentioned…

_“Platform 13 for the 09:29, Southern service to Brighton. Calling at East Croydon, Gatwick Airport, Haywards Heath and Brighton. This train is formed of 8 coaches.”_

Grabbing Ed’s hand, Glenn heads towards the platform and gateline. “That’s our train!” He smiles as the mobile tickets allow them through the ticket gates with ease. Standing on the platform was a modern electric train in an eye-catching two-tone green and white livery, looking spotless inside and out.

“Surprised you didn’t go for First Class!” Ed queried as they sit in the front carriage by a table seat.

“Wasn’t worth the money, there is no difference between the First and Standard Class seats on this train.” Glenn certainly did his research which isn’t a huge shock. “It will take about an hour to get to our destination.”

“You still haven’t told me where we’re going?”

“Thought you would’ve guessed by now!” Glenn cheekily smiles as Ed’s shoots him a confused look, “We are heading to Brighton for the weekend.”

Ed is still confused; when it comes to geography, it was always a bit of a poor subject for him and combined with knowing little about the United Kingdom, he’s stumped. Yes, he knew about the big cities such as Birmingham, Manchester, Edinburgh and Liverpool but that was about it! “What’s so special about Brighton?”

“You will see,” Glenn paused as the train doors locked and glided out from the London terminus, “But it’s a very popular seaside destination.”

The journey would take 58 minutes from London to Brighton albeit without disruption, and the information displays provided regular updates on journey progress.

_“This train is the Southern service to Brighton, calling at East Croydon, Gatwick Airport, Haywards Heath and Brighton. The next station is East Croydon.”_

The journey to Brighton was uneventful to say the least, there were no catering facilities but that was to be expected on what is essentially a commuter rail service with a journey time of just under an hour. The train filled up as it entered East Croydon, the final station of the service within the Greater London boundary before entering the historic county of West Sussex.

After East Croydon, it got busier as many travellers were heading to Brighton for the weekend; Ed could not take his eyes off from the assortment of passengers on-board, they were vibrant and mostly chatty as the train continued south. The service slowed upon arriving at Gatwick Airport, a major transport interchange for London’s second airport, which perversely was not located in Greater London.

The train soon got packed as travellers boarded and thankfully the luggage racks were able to swallow the large quantity of baggage. The seats next to him and Glenn were soon occupied but that didn’t faze them, in fact they started chatting to the middle-aged couple who had just returned from holiday in Punta Cana, Dominican Republic.

For Ed and Glenn, it became clear there was a lot more to the UK than meets the eye… The countryside mostly green but pleasant, and the locals were polite and friendly given they are essentially tourists.

If Gatwick Airport had become a tight squeeze, then it was at Haywards Heath that it became apparent just how popular rail services are towards Brighton, and it definitely occurred to Ed that there was a reason for going to Brighton specifically. The passengers were mostly teenagers and young adults who all appeared excited for the weekend.

If that didn’t get Ed’s attention, it was the couple’s comment sitting right next to them that solidified why everyone was heading south, “Chose a great time to visit Brighton, it’s Pride this weekend.”

Busted!

Ed soon shot a non-offensive glare towards Glenn who only held his arms up in response and merely commented, “Coincidence?!” Ed certainly thought not, just as the train began slowing for the approach into Brighton.

_“We are now approaching Brighton, our final destination. Thank you for travelling with Southern. Please remember to take all your belongings with you when you leave the train. Please mind the gap between the platform and the train.”_

This was followed by another automated announcement as the train entered Platform 6 at Brighton.

_“This train terminates here, all change. Please ensure that you have all your personal belongings with you when leaving the train. Thank you for travelling with Southern, we hope you had a pleasant journey and look forward to you travelling with us again.”_

The train came to a stand, just as Ed and Glenn had collected their luggage, the train doors opened spitting out the huge number of passengers disembarking. They soon passed through the ticket gates, walking through the concourse towards the exit and soon see in clear view the coast leading to the English Channel. Instead of taking one of the vast array of red and cream liveried Brighton & Hove Buses or a taxi, they instead decided to walk towards the coast.

“So, what do you think?” Glenn asked, which was met with a glare.

“You could have told me we were coming here for Pride!”

Glenn answered back with a smirk, “Then it wouldn’t have been a surprise!”

“Any more surprises you got up your sleeve?”

“Just one more,” Glenn cheekily replied, “Saving the best until last.”

As they continued down Queens Road towards the shoreline, they soon turned right and walk alongside Brighton’s famous stone beach and arrive at their hotel, The Grand Brighton. The hotel sits right in front of the seafront, and it’s certainly befitting of its name with its Italian-inspired Victorian architecture.

Ed and Glenn enter through the main entrance and walk through an art-deco reception with piano. They approach the reception and are greeted by a young, friendly and smartly dressed woman, “Good morning gentleman, welcome to The Grand Brighton, how may I help you?”

“Morning,” Glenn replied, “We are here to check-in.”

“Of course, just bear with me for one moment.” The woman typed away at the computer getting everything ready, “Okay, what name is the reservation under?”

“McQueen.”

“Thank you, just getting the reservation up now for you, do you have the bank card you used to reserve a room here?” Glenn once again fished out for his American Express Gold card and brought it over the card reader.

“There we go, reservation for two under McQueen for two nights and you will be staying in the Grand Collection Deluxe Sea View Room, is that correct?”

“Yes, that is correct.”

“Thank you, in total the cost for your reservation is £610 which includes breakfast. When you are ready just enter your pin.”

With everything confirmed, they head up to the 6th floor where their room is located which was soon followed by the luggage; they enter a beautifully refurbished and spacious King Size Bedroom with a balcony facing the sea, plus a shower and bath.

“This is just…” Ed was a loss for words taking in the room, but it was the sea that caught his eye as he stepped onto the balcony.

Glenn follows behind hugging Ed before placing a kiss on his lips, “Hope you like it?”

Ed was just speechless, the view onto the promenade and sea was the cherry on the cake for their two-week holiday; plus, the weather was on their side with barely a cloud in the sky and a warm, muggy temperature. “You went to all this effort… Thank you so much! It’s still too much.”

Taking in the scenery, Glenn holds Ed tight, “Wanted a holiday for you to remember.”

“Not going to forget in a hurry,” Ed continues to stare out to sea, “So, why are we in Brighton exactly?”

“Ever been to Pride?”

Ed begins to process the question; this will be the first time he has actually ever attended a Pride event. “Only ever been as a security guard on duty, MIP had the contract to provide security for New York Pride a couple of years ago.”

“What did you think?”

“Never really took notice in all honesty,” Ed soon chuckled, “I know, sounds bad, doesn’t it?”

“Not at all, you were straight, probably didn’t faze you?”

“Guess you are right,” Ed thinks whilst Glenn is still clutching him, “Maybe it is time to pop my Pride cherry!”

Glenn can’t help but smile at that comment, “You are going to love it, supposed to be one of the best Pride events in the world.”

“When is it?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Guess we got the whole day to ourselves then.”

* * *

The past 24 hours flew by in an instant, the previous day saw Ed and Glenn spend much of their time exploring the sights of Brighton and neighbouring Hove. After leaving the hotel, the couple ventured along the promenade and stone beach towards the Palace Pier, explored the former royal residence, the Royal Pavilion and shopped along The Lanes.

It was the day of Brighton Pride and there was certainly excitement from Glenn who was busy getting ready; he managed to find a new short-sleeved shirt and denim shorts which reached his knees, and fished through the previous day’s shopping for Rainbow flags. As he was getting ready, he couldn’t help but spot Ed standing outside by the balcony with a cup of black coffee in hand, watching the preparations for the Parade to take place.

“You okay?”

“Hmm,” Ed muttered, “Err… Yeah, just a bit nervous.”

Glenn looked a little bit worried at Ed’s somewhat blank expression, “What’s wrong?”

“Just… It’s my first Pride, and feel like I am going to be way out of my depth.”

“There is nothing to worry,” Glenn reassured Ed, “Just be yourself.”

“Be myself…” Ed repeated under his breath, “How can I?”

“By being the Yeowoon I know and love.” With that comment, Glenn kissed Ed’s forehead before motioning him back into their room, “We better get going shortly, don’t want to miss the parade.”

After the words of encourage, Ed and Glenn duly left the hotel as it soon got busy along the promenade. Before long, the parade had made its way through Brighton & Hove; from ordinary working people from different organisations, from Sussex Police, East Sussex Fire & Rescue Service, the South East Coast NHS Ambulance Service; doctors, nurses and other healthcare workers from the Brighton Sussex University Hospitals NHS Trust, the train operator Southern and bus company, Brighton & Hove Buses.

From companies came famous celebrities and local politicians who represent the area, soon followed by drag queens. The parade soon got quiet toward the mid-afternoon as the congregation made their way towards the Palace Pier where a designated concert venue was set up with Kylie Minogue being the headlining act, as well as Dua Lipa, Little Mix and Elton John all performing.

Glenn has experienced Pride events before, this wasn’t his first and certainly won’t be his last, but what was surprising was how engrossed Ed was… There was excitement and cheers for the all the public and private sector workers who were open about their sexualities, to some of the most flamboyant drag queens he has ever come across.

This was a completely new experience.

Ed has often seen live concerts, albeit free through work as a security guard, but actually enjoying the likes of Kylie Minogue, a massive gay icon for over three decades is a new experience in itself. Glenn got lucky enough to get an autograph from the Australian singer, and Ed was certainly surprised to realise she was one of the most down-to-earth celebrities he has ever met.

There were street food vendors littered across the promenade ranging from local to international cuisine, there were small dance parties along the beach. The atmosphere was electric…

As it got later in the afternoon towards the evening, the atmosphere was still thriving but it became apparent that Ed was slowly starting to act differently. Glenn was quick to notice the change in behaviour as he sat by the steps facing the beach as the sun drew closer to the sea.

“You okay?” Ed didn’t respond, still focused on the sea, “Yeowoon???”

Ed soon turned towards Glenn, eyes glazed and grasped him, as if clutching for dear life. “Thank you for everything!”

“What for?”

“This is more than I could ever ask for…” Ed composes himself, letting go and merely holding Glenn’s hand, “I would never have thought to have come to Pride, let alone Brighton or the UK.”

“You deserve this, after everything you have been through!”

Ed was trying his best not to well up, “You’ve done so much… This, paying off my debt, getting me a car! It’s more than I could have ever asked for, yet I don’t feel like I deserve it.” It was this moment that Ed began crying.

“Hey…” Glenn reassured him, clutching him close, “I wouldn’t have done this if I didn’t love you… You deserve to be treated and I am happy to do that, it doesn’t matter that you can’t afford this, that never occurred to me and has never been an issue.”

Ed just simply nodded, he is grateful for everything that Glenn has done for him over the past year; it was paying off the debt that made him grateful. As they continue to watch the sunset, Glenn could not help but ask a big question, “Move in with me?”

This took Ed by surprise, “What?”

“When I first asked you to move in, you said no and I understand, you wanted to feel like we were dating, and it has been the best year I could ask for.”

“But?”

“It gets lonely without you at home as we spend more time together.”

It took a while for Ed to digest the question, but he answered with a kiss on the lips, “Yes! I will move in.”

Glenn squeezed Ed tightly, “You have just made me the happiest man alive right now.”

“Then let’s celebrate, just the two of us…”

* * *

The couple headed back to the hotel as Brighton Pride was beginning to close; as soon as entering the hotel room, Ed was quick to make out with Glenn, which was soon followed by unbuttoning their shirts as they made their way to the king size bed.

Ed moved the kissing from Glenn’s lips all the way down his now bare chest towards his torso… This was quickly met with Ed on top of Glenn unbuttoning his belt to undo his denim shorts. “Someone’s eager!”

“You have no idea!” Ed continued marking up Glenn’s body, but it wasn’t long before it was his turn to have some fun, as Glenn pounces and flips Ed on his back. He wasn’t slow, making out and marking every inch of Ed’s body from top to bottom. Glenn slipped Ed’s shorts off, as they both started to feel more restricted in their underwear.

“Ha!!!” Ed becomes more sensitive, his nipples entirely erect which doesn’t go unnoticed by Glenn who is quick to twist them, “Ahh… Creed!”

“Love it when you beg for more,” Glenn smirked, “Turn over!”

Ed quickly obliged turning onto his stomach, Glenn began kissing along the back before reaching the elastic of his boxer briefs. “Are you ready?” Ed nodded. The response was swift; Glenn began pulling the boxer brief down Ed’s legs and made quick work with his ass.

“Ughh!” Ed quivers as Glenn rims the entrance of his hole, twitching with each sensation from his tongue and fingers pressing against his prostate.

“Still tastes like cream,” Glenn fully enjoying the response from Ed, “Your ass just begging for more.” The quivers from Ed intensifies as he begins to leak just from being rimmed and being fingered, but Glenn still has more planned.

“Please,” Ed utters, grasping his head, “I need more!”

Glenn was more than happy to oblige, his underwear quickly falling to the floor and ready to enter Ed’s abused hole. “Aaahh!” The response from Ed was immediate as Glenn penetrated him, the quick shock soon came pleasure as Glenn first eased with light presses against Ed’s prostate before it became more rapid.

“Creed!” Ed cries, “Please… Slow down!”

The pleasure overcame Ed very quickly, as Glenn flipped him over onto his back, the pace continued to gradually increase. As Ed began to cry, Glenn reached out towards his cheek, stroking over his birthmark and planting a kiss. “Just a bit more baby,” Glenn whispered, “I’m getting close.”

The speed became relentless as Glenn stroked Ed, already leaking with precum. “I’m close, keep going,” The plea was granted as Glenn continued to slam against Ed’s prostate as the moans increased in ferocity, “Ah, aahh…”

Ed spilled his heat hands free all-over his abdomen and chest as Glenn continued to pound him; it became too much as he shoots his load right across Ed’s chest towards his chin. The pair now breathless, their loads all across Ed and the bed sheets and covered in sweat… As Glenn recomposes, he shoots Ed another kiss on the lips and hugs him, “That was incredible!”

“Not going to forget this day,” Ed slowly recovers before trying to sit up reaching for a kiss himself, “Thank you for everything.”

The night winds down as Ed and Glenn melt into each other’s grasp, the next part of their future together coming together…


	13. Tke Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning back from London, Ed moves in with Glenn and is on cloud-nine…  
> Ash and Derek discuss the future of the security firm as Ed is in-line to receive a promotion, but not everyone is happy.

“Home sweet home!”

Both Ed and Glenn have recently returned back from their two-week holiday plus meeting from London, whilst it was nice to have had a break away from the comfort of New York, the couple are glad to be back home.

Whilst they have been away, there have been some changes… Youyu has recently got a job working as a waiter in Hell’s Kitchen in between studying business at college; because of Ed moving out, Youyu agreed to pay rent to Ryan as well as to help with the food truck at busier times and babysit Cecile.

Speaking of Ryan, he was happy that Ed is now settling down with Glenn by moving in with him, but was saddened that he was moving out in the first place as they have gotten on well for the past two years. Cecile was gutted and begged Ed to stay, but he promised to visit and babysit from time-to-time.

The first few days saw Ed recovering from jetlag as he still had another week of annual leave outstanding; he spent much of the return flight watching the in-flight entertainment and eating the free meals from both the Concorde Room at Heathrow Terminal 5 as well as the flight back to New York-John F. Kennedy.

As the effects of jetlag wore off, Ed began packing his belongings in boxes and suitcases in preparation to move over to Glenn’s mansion by the weekend. Youyu also volunteered to help with the move, thanks to some bribery from Glenn.

The day before the move was hectic, the weather was miserable with heavy rain showers forecasted for the next week… The rain isn’t helping Ed’s physical health whose feet and ankles often play-up, a consequence following his road traffic collision with a pick-up truck. The physiotherapy got him back on the straight and narrow after over a year of recovering, but no amount of physio will help with the ongoing strain his feet and ankles endure over long periods of time in bad weather.

“Where do you want me to put these boxes?” Youyu has certainly put on some muscle over the past couple of months, the boxes being easy for him to carry.

“Just by the front door.” Ed motioned as he begins cleaning his bedroom, ensuring the walls and floor are spotless with no dust left in sight. As he busies himself, he looks to his left and spots the poster of Bruce Lee placed above his desk.

“You okay?” Youyu queries, Ed staring at the poster that was given to him by Chang.

“Just thinking,” Ed mutters, “Once upon a time, I would have done anything to be an action star like Bruce Lee, but that dream ended a long time ago. I think it’s time you should have it.”

“Really?”

Ed briefly thought to himself before confirming his answer, “Really. New start.”

As Ed continued to stare at the poster, Youyu begins to reminisce after moving in with Ed and Ryan, “Thank you for everything!”

“It’s what friends are for…” Ed turns from the poster towards Youyu, “It’s been good to see you again.”

“Do you mean that?”

“Of course, there are many things that I regret, but we move forward from learning from our past mistakes.”

“Too right!”

With Ed having tidied up his soon to be old bedroom, and his boxes neatly lined up by the front door; both Ed and Youyu collapse on the sofa watching TV and on their phones.

“Ed!!! Youyu!!!”

In the blink of an eye, Cecile comes running through the door pouncing on the pair, followed by Ryan carrying boxes of food. “Don’t mind if one of you guys gives me a hand?”

Ed initially stands before being halted by Youyu, “You chill, it’s your final day here.” As he gives Ryan a helping hand, Cecile scurries towards Ed and gives him a cuddle.

“And what have you been up to today?” Ed queries.

“With dad, he made some awesome food… Sooo tasty!”

Ryan couldn’t help but interject, “Had plenty of leftovers, got fish tacos, cheesy nachos and ice cream.”

Ed smiled, later pointing to a medium box in her hands, “What’s that you got there?”

“Oh!” Cecile feigned surprise, “This is for you!”

Ed receives the gift, it was a framed photo of him, Ryan and Cecile at the zoo, “Thank you, I love it!”

As Youyu brought the plates over, Ryan came over with the food ready to be served on the coffee table, “Was going through some old photos and it was the only decent one we had together.” Ryan commented as he allowed everyone to grab their food.

As the evening drew to a close, Cecile and Youyu had conked out on the sofa whilst Ed helped Ryan tidy up. Whilst washing up, Ryan turned around towards Ed, “So, looking forward to tomorrow?”

“A bit nervous,” Ed stammered, “Feels strange that my room is now empty.”

“Not going to lie, it will feel strange once you are gone.”

“I know, will still visit."

Ryan began to reminisce to their first encounter nearly three years ago, “Sorry if I wasn’t the most welcoming, was still going through some shit and still hated McQueen.” Ryan pauses before continuing, “Was somewhat jealous of your relationship with him, just surprised it was you who changed him.”

“How times have changed,” Ed counters, “I never liked him to begin with and after we initially split up, I did resent him and thought life wasn’t worth carrying on.”

“It all worked out in the end.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Ryan smiles, “We’ve all changed; I’m clean, can’t imagine my life without Cecile, Youyu has been good and glad he is happy…”

“But…”

“You’ve changed most of all,” There was a look of shock in Ed’s face as Ryan continued, “You are finally happy which is the most I’ve seen since I first met you.”

“Thanks.”

“And in all honesty, you have been good to Cecile and for that, I am really grateful for you supporting her when she was bullied.”

“It’s nothing, she’s a good kid and you know I will do anything for her.”

“I know, thank you for that.”

Ed and Ryan continued small talk as everything was washed, by midnight as not to disturb Cecile and Youyu, Ed placed a blanket over them as they slept on the sofa as he retired for the night. He checked his phone to see Glenn had left a message for him.

‘Look forward to seeing you tomorrow, love you x’

Ed smiled replying back, ‘Here’s to a new start, love you too x’

* * *

“That’s the last of the boxes!” It was moving in day as Glenn brought a pick-up truck to help move all of Ed’s belonging into his new home. Whilst Ed had been away, Glenn was redecorating the mansion, the master bedroom having received new coats of paint and the en-suite bathroom was retiled.

All the other bedrooms and lounges also had a refresh, new furniture was ordered but there was still familiarity to how the mansion was laid out, it just looked more modern and homely.

It didn’t take too long for Ed to unpack his items; his clothes went into their shared wardrobe which Glenn made plenty of space. Other clothes such as suits and gym gear went into the spare bedroom which Ed had placed his new photo given by Cecile.

After initially declining Glenn’s first offer to move in with him as they initially got back together, this time felt right… Ed felt more comfortable being in Glenn’s, or now their mansion.

“All finished!” Glenn dutifully declares bringing in a glass of red wine, “Welcome to your new home.”

“Still feels surreal.”

Ed and Glenn settled in the living room, Ed was going through his messages as Cecile, Ryan and Youyu were messaging him… Cecile was crying before Ed left with Ryan promising that Ed will be back, whilst Youyu promised not to cause trouble.

Glenn had taken a bit of time off from work on his new drama, he had recently agreed that he would do all the scripts and screenplay, and will be lead producer… He however decided not to focus on directing, leaving that job to former colleague, Janine who had recently transferred back to McQueen Entertainment. He had also sought Euros Lyn who previously had credits directing Doctor Who, Black Mirror and Last Tango in Halifax.

Things were coming together nicely; Ed beginning a new future with his partner, and Glenn’s drama is gathering pace.

The day was pretty much relaxing in the living room watching television and movies… The wine kept on pouring in their glasses, there were laughs and tears.

The first night, Ed and Glenn quickly made their way into the bedroom as the pair both became aroused… Pecks turned into make out sessions, Glenn pushing Ed onto the bed and tearing off his clothes right down to his underwear, which he later followed suit.

“Aahh! Sensitive…” was the response Ed could muster as Glenn began sucking on his length, getting harder with each slurp. As Glenn eased his mouth out, he gave a last lick at the tip of Ed’s member, which he quivered in response.

It was Ed’s to suck as Glenn began stretching his hole, still as silky smooth and tight since he first met, both were making the most of their time together. It was not long before Glenn was prepared to enter Ed, leading to muffled groans which grew louder with pleasure.

“Ah, Creed!” Ed shrieks as Glenn ploughed into him whilst stroking him simultaneous.

“You feel so good Yeowoon!"

“Keep going; ah, aah!!”

“Are you going to cum for me?” There was only a nod in response, with Glenn only obliging, “Then don’t hold back!”

The action was swift, as Glenn continued to fuck Ed; it only took a few strokes before there was a response, “Creed, I’m…”

The pleasure and orgasm resulted in Ed being showered in his own juice from stomach reaching to his hair, which was soon followed by Glenn who had shot an equally impressive load. Catching their breath, Glenn soon grabbed some of his and Ed’s cum, licking his lips before placing a kiss on Ed’s lips.

“How was that?”

“Ah, ah…” Ed was still catching his breath, exhausted and body covered in love bites, “Amazing!”

As Glenn and Ed cleaned each other up, they returned back to bed with Glenn spooning Ed. “Creed?”

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Ed formulates his answer before falling asleep, “I love you.”

Pecking his toned back, there was only one response that could be given by Glenn, “I love you too.”

* * *

“Knock, knock…”

The already open door moves ever so slightly as Derek walks into Ash’s office, located on the 14th floor tower block overlooking Brooklyn… The office is modern and spacious, Ash’s desk located next to wide-open windows.

By the time Derek had entered the office and closed the door, he approached his cousin’s desk, Ash was pretty much occupied at his computer. “Hello, earth to Ash?!”

“Huh?” Ash looked up, “Oh, Derek! When did you come in?”

“Just a minute ago,” Derek laughed looking casual, “Thought I’d say hi to my favourite cousin!”

“You only say that when you want something man!”

Derek tried not to laugh as Ash remained focus on his computer, much to his younger cousin’s curiosity, “What are you up to?”

‘Can you keep a secret?” Ash grimaced, having been tied up for the past couple of months.

“Of course!”

“I mean it Derek!” Ash became stern, trying not to stress, “This goes no further than this office.”

“Chill out, dude!” Derek protested, holding his arms up, “I can keep secrets you know!”

Ash just rolled his eyes in response, huffing before walking towards the windows overlooking Brooklyn and beyond towards Manhattan, “We are finalising the takeover of MIP Security after they went bankrupt.”

“Knew that was coming after we were winning loads of contracts."

“Yes, and that has meant reorganising the teams and positions of staff.” Ash stared out as Derek approached next to him, “We have agreed that we will be taking on half of the previous workforce of MIP whilst the rest will be given severance pay, but that has meant new teams have to be created and existing teams have to be reshuffled.”

“Let me guess…” Derek began querying, “Does this mean my team will be changing?”

“Yes and no.”

Derek looked puzzled, “What the hell does that supposed to mean?!”

“It means whilst your existing team will be staying as it is, this does mean however that a new vacancy has been opened.”

‘Damn!’ Derek muttered to himself not trying to get Ash’s attention, whilst he gets on fine with Ed and the majority of his team, there was however an exception. “So, what is the new vacancy exactly?”

“The team supervisor has been shifted to help ensure a smooth transition of MIP staff over to our firm, a secondment for 6 months which could become permanent if things go well.”

“Quite big then!”

Ash was certainly keeping things close to his chest, “Yep, and we are drawing up a shortlist of potential candidates for the role.”

As soon as Ash tried looking towards Derek, he looked away, already suggesting that he will not take up the position, “Thanks, but no thanks!”

“Knew you would say that,” Ash briefly chuckled, “You’d do anything to avoid responsibility!”

“Hey, that’s not entirely true!”

“Then have you got any suggestions?”

Derek tried to think of members of his team who would be good to take up the role of supervisor, “As long as it’s not Cameron then I have no complaints.”

Ash’s response was indicative, “Agreed, despite pressure from his father who is a board member, he’s too inexperienced and immature for the role.”

“Immature?! That’s putting it mildly! He’s an asshole, man!”

“I’m fully aware of that but there hasn’t been any reason to sack him.”

“Ugh, fine!” Derek grimaced at the thought he will have to continue working with Cameron for the foreseeable future. “What about Jac? She must be a shoe-in?”

“Nope, she’s still fairly new and she is adamant not to take additional hours because of her daughter.”

As the members are whittled down, Derek realises that he has missed an obvious candidate, “What about Ed?”

“Ed?!” Ash seemed genuinely shocked at the suggestion, not because of his history, “He has never really given any indication he wanted to further his career as a security guard?”

“I mean, why not?” Derek surmises, “Other than me, Ed has been in the job longer than anybody else in this profession within our team, has a good rapport with clients as pointed out by yourself, and has stepped up when things got tough.”

There was still scepticism from Ash however, “I’m really not sure, how would it look that I gave a promotion to a former porn star?”

“And I thought that was water under the bridge?”

“Yes, but I’m saying this out of concern for him.”

Derek is standing by Ed on this, “Then at least give him the opportunity to prove himself!”

“Ugh!!!” With some thought, Ash eventually relented, “Fine, I will consider Ed, but like everyone else he will have to go through the usual process of interview panels before getting the role.”

Derek was relieved, knowing for sure Ed will appreciate the opportunity, “You won’t regret it, man!”

As Ash and Derek finished their conversation, there was a noticeable thud coming from the office door, which piqued the pair’s interest. “What was that?” Ash commented.

“Thought I closed the door!” Derek looked somewhat shocked as the door was slightly ajar.

“You did,” Ash responded looking frustrated, “Guess it wasn’t locked properly.”

Away from the office as door closed once again, down the corridor away from prying eyes, one employee clenched their fists in a fit of rage, “What the actual fuck!”


	14. Teething Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn becomes overworked as he finalises the cast for his upcoming TV drama leading to tension with Ed who is struggling with work.  
> Derek tries to cheer Ed up as he lets slip the planned promotion.

It has been two weeks now since Ed moved in with Glenn, and for the most part things have been pretty settled… Ed is now back at work, business as usual as Ash’s company continues to expand, but this has led to some very intense and gruelling shifts working most nights. The shifts don’t bother him, but it’s the number of hours he is putting in with little time left that is making him ratty.

Things aren’t so rosy with Glenn either, as pressure was mounting to find a suitable cast which has so far come to naught… He too was arriving back home late, stressed as there were some creative differences between him and other casting directors he had asked for advice. The only silver lining was that the BBC wasn’t applying pressure to get the drama filmed as they had a backlog of other programmes due to be broadcast.

It was Friday night, Ed had mustered only five hours before his shift is due to start in an hour’s time, and Glenn had yet to return home. As Ed managed to finish his strong black coffee, his phone rang, Glenn’s face showing on the screen. “Creed.”

“Hi Yeowoon,” came an exhausted sounding Glenn, “Really sorry but I’m going to have to stay in my office late tonight.”

“But you promised Creed!” Ed sounded exasperated, not just because he had promised to drop him off at work but also he wasn’t taking care of himself.

“I know and I’m sorry, something came up and I can’t leave; just a lot of shit going on.”

“Yeah, like I haven’t got enough shit to deal with!” This came as a surprise to Glenn; Ed never normally snaps this easily.

“Now that’s not fair Yeowoon, you know how tough this is at the moment,” Glenn sounded frustrated, “I’m trying to make sure that my team here don’t implode, I’ve still yet to decide on cast.”

“Thought you had that sorted out?”

“We did, but that fell through at the last minute and we are struggling to find an alternative.” Glenn tried to compose himself, “We are at a stalemate.”

“I told you this would happen, having so many people working for you is not doing any good to you.”

“C’mon Yeowoon, you know why I decided on these roles.”

Ed was still sounding ratty trying to prove a point, “And look how that worked for you.”

“Seriously?!” Glenn soon began to snap from the lack of support from Ed, “I have tried to support you since you returned back to work and spoke with your boss about that Cameron fella which you were having problems with.”

“And I told you that was not something for you to deal with, that was for me to sort out on my own terms. Why do I get the feeling you don’t trust me?”

“Of course I trust you, and I said I’m sorry for sticking my nose in, but just once let your pride go.”

“What did you just say?” Oh dear, as soon as Glenn realised what he had said, he tried desperately to take his words back.

“Yeowoon… I didn’t mean to…”

“No, I think I understood what you meant…” Ed tried to calm himself not letting his anger get the better of him, but the words stung, “You are such a hypocrite, you use that after all this time.”

“Look I’m…”

Again, Ed cuts him off, “I’m going to work now, we will talk later.”

At that, the phone hangs up… Glenn restrains himself trying not to get angry at himself, but that was short-lived as he punched the desk, causing more damage to his right hand rather than the solid wood. He thinks to himself that maybe he and Ed are going too quick, the last time they had a major bust up was after Ed called him a pimp over two years ago.

Normally, Ed and Glenn have faced everything and have usually come out of the tunnel as better people, but there was a concern that maybe this argument went too far…

“What have I done…”

* * *

“What’s the matter? Looks like you got up the wrong side of bed!”

Derek tries to lighten up the mood as both he and Ed take a small break during their shift at the Marquee New York night club. The music was loud and the atmosphere was electric with live DJ performances… Naturally, there were the usual rambunctious party-goers, which meant some people went home earlier than others.

“Hello, earth to Ed Talbot?!” Derek could clearly see Ed was preoccupied.

“Huh?” Ed stammered, finally paying attention, “Oh, sorry Derek.”

“What’s the matter with you, you are not normally this dazed?”

“Oh, it’s nothing.”

“Liar!”

“Not lying! Just not sleeping that is all.”

Derek can smell bullshit from a mile off and is certainly not going to let Ed wiggle his way out, “Yeah, and I wasn’t born yesterday. Spill!”

Ed really wasn’t in the mood to discuss his argument about Glenn, but felt pressured to do so… Because it was Derek! “Something happened with Glenn, rather not talk about it.”

“And watch you sulk for the rest of the evening? No deal.”

“Ugh, fine…” Ed grimaced, “Glenn has been preoccupied with work at the moment, and we said some things.”

“Like what?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Try me!”

Ed could tell Derek is not budging as he explained, “I got angry with Glenn as he has been returning late from work at the moment, he promised he would drop me off tonight but that fell through, we hardly see other since I’ve moved in with him.”

“Right…” Derek looking slightly puzzled.

“I snapped as he is overworking himself and have been there for him, but I get the impression he doesn’t trust me.”

“Okay, so then what?”

“He threw back at me that he supported me because of Cameron is still causing problems, when I specifically told him not to get involved.”

“Ah!” Derek looked slightly guilty, “I may have something to do with that.”

Ed looked shocked, “What do you mean?”

“I spoke with Ash a number of times while you were away about Cameron causing problems, not just you but for everyone else.”

“Wait… What are you trying to say?”

“It was Ash who contacted to McQueen about Cameron, so if you want someone to blame then it’s me… Sorry.”

“Shit!” Ed grimaced feeling bad for the words he said to Glenn before he left home, “I went off on him when he said I should have left my pride to one side, I was just angry.”

Derek stands firm as he surprises himself with his next comment, “May be McQueen is right about you leaving your pride to one side?”

“Ugh, god!”

“Hear me out, Ed!” Derek gets closer to Ed, trying to be assertive as well as get his point across, “You have an awful history when it comes to maintaining your pride.” He slowly grows frustrated, “Would it kill you that maybe we want to help you?”

Ed just stands in shock, yes he has always been prideful but that was probably down to him being on his own with little family support.

“I’m not angry Ed, I’m just frustrated that you never ask for help even after all this time.”

“I’m sorry,” Ed quietly says trying not to make eye-contact, “Just a lot going on at home and work at the moment.”

“But this isn’t the worse you’ve faced, right?” Derek slowly becomes more reassuring, “I mean, you paid off your debt and yes, it shouldn’t have been any of my business how you earned that money, whether it was through porn or whatnot.” As a best friend, Derek places his hands-on Ed’s shoulders, “When it comes to work, you should tell us about Cameron and even McQueen… He cares, despite what I think of him.”

“Thanks man.” Ed breathes a sigh of relief at Derek’s support, “Going to ring McQueen to apologise, I shouldn’t have snapped at him.” He begins to walk away toward the fire escape, “Just going out for a moment.”

“Right!” Derek momentarily adds before something pinged that may cheer Ed up further, “Before you go, don’t say that I told you this but Ash is considering giving you a promotion.”

Ed paused along the corridor as he headed to the back door, “A promotion?”

“Yep, there’s a new supervisor role in our team and suggested you to fill that role,” There was a wry smile on Derek’s face from that statement, “Not only would you be telling me what to do, but also Cameron.”

“Then I will consider it,” Ed confidently says before waving off Derek, “Will be back in a minute.”

There was a cool breeze in the Manhattan air as he swipes through his phone, trying to ring Glenn, but as soon as he gets through it goes straight to voicemail. ‘He must be angry at me,” he mutters to himself as he prepares to leave a voicemail.

Once he has left his voicemail, he hears a disturbance down the alleyway from the emergency escape near the door. It was dark, with only the torch from his phone providing the light. He gets to the other side and notices it was only trash cans falling over on the floor.

Before he could get a chance to head back to the night club, “What the fuck..”

“You deserved this, faggot!”

* * *

Back in the nightclub, 10 minutes soon turned to nearly an hour as Derek became concerned about his friend, he hadn’t returned back from his call with McQueen. Reaching for his walkie-talkie, he asked for an update, “Status on Ed?”

There was no response from Ed, only from his other colleague, “No sign of Ed in the vicinity.” That was Jac who scoped the building, “All areas show no signs of him.”

“Shit!” This was definitely not like Ed to disappear mid-shift, “I’m going to look for him.”

“Roger.”

* * *

“Yep, contract is signed and should be hoping to move in next month.” Chang cut off his call as he walked back to his home in Chinatown, he had been lying low for months now as he no longer wanted anything to do with money laundering.

For the most part, he still owned businesses in New York’s Chinatown, but his reputation went into tatters following C. I. Jiao’s abrupt closure. He has made a number of enemies across the city, so he decided to lie low, mostly drinking in bars across Manhattan. 

He spent much of his time drowning his sorrows in bars, whilst his sex life was now pretty much non-existent since his admission to Ed that he loved him. He was at his lowest ebb, the only thing keeping him going was the luxury of his penthouse apartment in Chinatown, and the money he was still earning from the businesses he owned.

“Another drink?” The bartender gestured toward a sombre looking Chang.

“No, thanks.”

He had already spent about $50 on drinks at the 1 Oak, before deciding to leave towards Upper Manhattan to collect a few goods before heading home. He headed up 10th Avenue, even past midnight it was relatively busy, it was Friday night after all.

As he continued to head north approaching the Marquee night club, the air got colder and the crowds were getting busier. “Watch it!” he chastised three hooded gentlemen sprinting away from the alleyway next door to the night club.

Initially deciding to walk past the alleyway without a care in the world, he heard a faint crashing sound, something heavy and metallic. His curiosity got the better of him as he decided to walk toward the dark alleyway, spotting the fallen trash cans and rubbish littering the walkway. As he stepped over the rubbish bags, he spotted someone slumped against the wall.

The person was badly injured; the breathing laboured, the white shirt covered in blood and dirt from the stab wound in the abdomen. He thought to help by crouching down to check for a pulse, however there was a horrible realisation when he took a closer at who the injured person was.

“What the… Yeowoon?” There was no response, “Yeowoon?!?!”


	15. A Beating Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed is fighting for his life after being the victim of a malicious attack, with everyone rallying around for support.  
> Glenn is horrified; with anger boiling over as he vows to seek revenge.

“Yeowoon?!?!” Chang’s voice was that of desperation, “Yeowoon!!! Can you hear me?!”

There was still no response, Ed barely conscious with very shallow breathing evident; he had sustained major injuries with a stab wound in his lower abdomen and blunt chest trauma. Chang was doing everything to keep him alive by placing pressure on his stab wound, whilst he also called 911 for an ambulance.

“C’mon Yeowoon, don’t die on me!” Chang was pleading trying to keep calm, his pulse was weak but for a split second he regained consciousness.

“Chang???” The response was short as there was still no sign of an ambulance. Ed slipped back into unconsciousness but was still alive. As Chang battled to keep Ed alive, pleading for him to wake up again as he continued to maintain pressure on his open wound.

“Ed??” There was voice behind Chang, which was soon met by a shout and a punch in the face. “You bastard! What have you done to him?!”

He recognised the voice and face once he regained his composure, it was Derek. “I’m trying to save him!”

“Bullshit!”

“I found him like this, someone had stabbed him and is badly beaten. You seriously think I would do this??”

“How would I know? You were the one who made him miserable for years.”

Chang had about enough of Derek’s temper, “Look at me, I wouldn’t do this! I want him alive just as much as you or McQueen does!”

Upon further inspection, Chang does not show any signs of injury himself and there is no sign of a weapon used to hurt Ed. As he regained his composure, he sees that Ed is growing weaker as his breathing becomes more laboured. “Hang in their buddy, I know you are strong!” Derek was trying not to cry; this was his best friend and he didn’t want to lose him.

The last five minutes felt like an eternity as the ambulance arrived with two paramedics in tow, Derek already explained what happened as he showed them his severely injured, “Right, please step away.” The paramedics stepped next to Ed to examine, “Hello Ed, my name is Tom and this is Hayley, we are going to look after you.”

The paramedics got him on the trolley and quickly got him in the ambulance to examine him as they drive off heading east towards the Weill Cornell Medical Center. “Status report… He has a Tension Pneumothorax and has lost a lot of blood. SATS 88% on one litre of oxygen, heart rate 40, blood pressure 80/61.” Both Chang and Derek looked on in horror as the paramedics tried desperately to keep him alive.

“What's happening??”

The female paramedic explained, “He has a collapsed lung, hence why he is struggling to breathe, plus he has already lost about a quarter unit of blood because of the stab wound.”

“Will he make it?” Both Chang and Derek asked.

“We will do everything we can for him, he’s in good hands.” The paramedic tried to reassure the pair, “Does he have a next of kin?”

Derek responded, “His family are dead.”

“But he does have a partner.” Chang added to the exchange as the paramedic aspirated the right lung using a 16-gauge needle in the 2nd intercostal space. His breathing began to pick up but his heart rate and oxygen saturations were still low.

“It might be worth calling his partner.”

“I will call him.” Derek was still in shock as they arrived at the hospital, initially going through the emergency room before going into surgery, led by a joint general and cardiothoracic surgical team.

Both Chang and Derek were waiting outside of the operating theatre; Derek left a voicemail for Glenn as he didn’t respond, but he did contact Ash and Youyu who were on their way into hospital, as well as trying to contact Glenn. The wait was agonising for the pair as Ed had already been in theatre for nearly an hour.

In theatre, the lead surgeons were already well into the procedure… His chest was open, the blunt trauma lead to an aortic transection as his aorta in the heart had ruptured. The general surgeons managed to repair the stab wound to his abdomen as it didn’t touch any vital organs, but the cardiothoracic surgeons were having a tougher job as they struggle to maintain the bleeding from his descending aorta.

The next hour was spent waiting for an update, Ash and Youyu arrived although the atmosphere was frosty thanks to Chang’s presence, “What the hell is he doing here?!” came the question from Youyu, but Derek reassured everyone that Chang had nothing to do with his injuries.

“Did you get through to McQueen?”

Youyu just shook his head in response to Derek’s question, “Still going to voicemail.”

Back in theatre after nearly two hours, Ed was still in a critical condition… The descending aorta was repaired thanks to some brilliant suturing from the senior resident, but there was a further complication as Ed’s heart went into ventricular fibrillation. “Crash team!” shouted the resident as the internal paddles from the defibrillator were placed between the heart, “Charge to 10, clear!”

* * *

The evening was lonely; Glenn was wallowing after his bust up with Ed… The pressure from work ramping up has been getting to them, Glenn only managed to get back home at 23:00 after a gruelling day, but still felt bad after getting into an argument with Ed. Often they would talk and make up, but it felt ominously quiet. Normally, Glenn would leave Ed to work after falling out which would often work, but this time around something feels different.

Glenn had deliberately turned his phone to silent as he could not bear to get into another argument with Ed; it was past midnight and checking through his text messages, he became worried that Ed had not gotten in touch; he tried ringing his phone but no response, he’s probably busy so decided to take a quick shower. After a couple of minutes under the hot water, he returned back into the kitchen only to find over a dozen messages left by Derek and Youyu. He tried contacting them before he suddenly got a call from Ryan. “Hello?”

“Why the hell aren’t you picking up the phone?!?!” Ryan’s voice was panicked.

“Calm down, what’s happened?”

“It’s Ed…”

* * *

That was a phone call Glenn was never going to forget, his heart sank as he grabbed a set of clothes and quickly made his way to the hospital located on the east side of Manhattan.

He drove as fast as he can, with many red lights being passed… He didn’t care, he would have to deal with the ramifications a different time. As he drove through a busy Manhattan, he went through his messages through the Apple CarPlay system in his Mercedes-Benz, he spotted a voicemail which didn’t come up whilst he was back home. It was Ed which was sent before midnight, he played it through the speakers.

“Hi Creed, it’s me.” Ed started off, anxious but rather calm, “You may not want to speak to me after today, but I just wanted to say that I’m sorry.” There was a pause as Glenn began welling as the voicemail, “I shouldn’t have snapped at you considering how much you have done for me, I was stupid and should have left my pride to one side.”

Glenn paused briefly trying not to be overwhelmed considering the last time they talked, “I should have supported you better, work has got to me and it was unfair to put that on you since you done so much for me.” There was another long pause as Ed felt like he was going to choke, “I can’t bear to argue with you, don’t want any hard feelings between us.” There was another long pause as Glenn choked himself as Ed finished, “I love you so much!”

The voicemail was a gut punch of emotions, he had to stop by the kerb side… He doesn’t want to lose Ed again after their first argument, it still hurts but this even more so at the thought he may be lost for good. Once he composed himself, he continued to drive as he arrived at hospital, met by Ryan who only just arrived himself. “Where is he?”

“He’s still in surgery.”

“How long for?”

“Over two hours."

Glenn felt awful, maybe if he hadn’t gotten into an argument with Ed, none of this would be happening; Ryan could sense that something was bothering Glenn as he knew he had an argument with Ed before going to work.

“None of this is your fault.”

“Just stop!” Glenn snapped, “I just want to see him!”

Ryan often hasn’t seen Glenn cry, but this was the closest he came to seeing Glenn letting his emotions get to him. They arrived at the surgical theatre near to cardiothoracics and were soon greeted by familiar faces; Ash, Derek and Youyu, but he also saw Chang in the far corner.

“You… What did you do to him?” Glenn was quick to pounce on Chang, only for Ash and Derek to hold him back from a punching fest.

“Stop, Glenn! He’s innocent!” came a shout from Youyu before the fight was eventually broken up by the nurses, followed in quick succession by security.

They promised not to be kicked out if they behaved themselves, so sat as far apart as possible. “He was trying to help Ed, you know?”

“Like I’d trust him!” Glenn answered to Derek.

“I saw him Glenn, he was trying to help.”

Chang muttered, “I didn’t hurt, I swear on his life.”

“Just shut up!”

Glenn became more hysterical as tears streamed down his face, there weren’t any updates as the time hit 04:00. The waiting felt like torture, but then a doctor and scrub nurse arrived from theatre, “Can I speak to Mr. McQueen?”

“Yeah, that’s me.”

“Would you like to come with me to the relatives’ room.”

It sounded ominous, he promised to keep everyone up to date. Walking down the cold and clinical corridor didn’t help to ease his anxiety; they reached an empty room with warm colours and comfy chairs. “Please take a seat.”

Glenn sat down followed by the doctor and scrub nurse, “You were down as Mr. Talbot’s next of kin, is that correct?”

There was a look of shock, Glenn wasn’t aware that Ed had updated his next of kin details to include him, that’s how much he meant to him which almost broke him to pieces. “He’s dead, isn’t he?”

The doctor began explaining the details of what happened, “Ed came in with serious injuries; he arrived with a stab wound below his abdomen and a collapsed, both of which were treated, but he suffered major internal injuries where his aorta had ruptured causing extensive blood loss.”

Glenn couldn’t bear to continue listening as the doctor continued, “He lost a large amount of blood and went into ventricular fibrillation which meant we had to resuscitate him.”

This made Glenn sick, “Ed’s now out of surgery and has been transferred to our Intensive Care Unit for recovery.”

“Wait… He’s still alive?”

“He’s still in a critical condition, but he is still alive and responding to treatment. Do you want to see him?”

Glenn only nodded in response, relieved that his partner is still alive as he hugged the doctor and nurse. “Thank you!”

Following on from the conversation, Glenn was guided to ICU and there he was in a room all by himself being observed by two nurses and a doctor; underneath the hospital gown were numerous dressings. There was a large amount of drains emanating from his abdomen and chest, then came the drips giving him pain relief and hydration.

Glenn reached to the door as he saw that Ed wasn’t conscious as the general anaesthetic had yet to wean off as his breathing was helped by a ventilator, “You can go and see him.” He entered the room and walked towards Ed’s bedside and reached to his hand, lightly grasping it.

“I’m so sorry Yeowoon!” Glenn cried as he stared at Ed’s comatose body, “I will make them pay!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, welcome to my first fan-fic.
> 
> After reading the webcomic, Walk on Water by Jaxx and Jang Mokdan (please support the authors by visiting TappyToon to purchase the chapters); I fell in love with Ed and Glenn, both complex and interesting characters with beautiful story-telling. 
> 
> Since the webcomic has since ended, I always thought... What would their relationship be like one year since they got back together? This fic will follow Ed and Glenn's one year into the future and how their relationship defines them, and featuring their closest friends.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fic, pre-warning that I may not be able to update as regularly due to ongoing commitments but please feel free to add a Kudos or comment.
> 
> One thing I can say, it's going to be turbulent!


End file.
